The Fifth Marauder
by Sirious Girl
Summary: We all know the story of the Marauders, but what if there was a girl marauder too? Follow this prank causing fivesome through love, friendship, and heartbreak. Bad summary but please read & review its my first fan fic
1. Chapter 1: Rude Awakenings

Chapter 1: Rude Awakenings

"Mimi are you awake? Mimi? Mimiiii? MIRANDA MCMAHON THE TRAIN LEAVES IN HALF AN HOUR!" James Potter shouted at his friend who instantly jolted upright.

"Bloody Hell!" She cried jumping out of bed and throwing stuff into her trunk. Mimi and James were heading back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that morning along with their friends Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. Mimi quickly shoved all her belongings into her trunk and threw on old jeans and a wrinkled shirt. Not even bothering to brush her long black hair she sped downstairs.

"Are you still here? How much time is left?" Mimi cried once she entered the kitchen. The boys looked up from their toast and laughed at their friend.

"Good job Mimi, you just got packed and ready in 5 minutes," James smiled at his friend. Mimi glared at him and shoved Sirius off his chair.

"What was that for?" Sirius asked rubbing his bottom.

"This is my favorite chair," Mimi told him matter-of-factly while helping herself to some pumpkin juice.

"Well my bottom is my favorite place to be kissed," Sirius told her sticking it in her face.

"Sirius! Honestly," Mimi said laughing. Sirius threw a roll at her and pulled over a chair.

"Let's go find a compartment," Sirius said once they had successfully boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"I'm off to the prefects carriage," Remus said.

"Booo!" Sirius and Mimie chorused as he walked off. They didn't approve of the Marauder holding a prefect position.

"If you see Lily tell her I say hi and I missed her," James added as Remus disappeared from sight. After walking a bit more James, Sirius, Mimi, and Peter found a compartment. They walked inside and settled down.

"Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack."

"Mimi! Is it necessary to do that," James said at last as Mimi clacked her teeth together.

"Yes, I'm bored!" Mimi told him

"Oh! Oh! Me too, let's play a game!" Sirius said happily and Mimi's hazel eyes sparkled in delight.

"Let's play I Spy!" Mimi suggested. James and Peter groaned, Mimi always liked to play I Spy, but Sirius agreed right away loving any sort of amusement.

"Me first!" Mimi declared. "I Spy… something that is blue!" James, Peter, and Sirius's eyes quickly began searching around for the blue thing.

"James jeans?" Peter asked but Mimi shook her head.

"Peter's eyes?" James asked but Mimi shook her head again.

"Oh I got it! The chocolate frog box!" Sirius cried waving it around. Mimi grinned and nodded.

"My turn! I spy something that is green!" Sirius said and everyone began searching.

"The cauldron cake bags?" Mimi inquired but Sirius said no. "Mimi's magazine?" Peter asked but Sirius said no.

"Mimi's shirt?" James asked and Sirius nodded.

"

Bingo Prongs your turn." James opened his mouth when Remus walked in, "Oh no Mimi you haven't forced them to play I Spy again have you?" Remus asked.

"Yes, who doesn't love I Spy? And I didn't force it, I simply encouraged the playing of this nice pastime," Mimi responded.

"I don't love I Spy, but be quiet it's my turn," James said. "I spy something that is- hott and redheaded!" He said as Lily Evans walked by. Mimi rolled her eyes but Sirius became annoyed, "There are no redheads in here!" He cried not picking up on what was going on.

"Padfoot! Don't be dumb! He's talking about Lily who's out there," Remus told him pointing towards Lily. Mimi got up to say hi to Lily, she knew Lily would never willingly enter the Marauder compartment, especially with James present, but she and Lily were still friends and Mimi had missed her.

"Oi, Mimi! Where are you going?" James asked.

"To say hi to Lily," Mimi answered. James looked bewildered. "Can she do that?" He asked Sirius. Sirius pondered the question for a moment than answered, "Yes, but only when she's wearing blue." James grew more confused, "Mimi isn't wearing blue!?" Sirius thought again, "Well then I suppose she can do it all the time then." James groaned, and watched as Mimi hugged Lily.

"Lily!"

"Mimi, hi! How was your summer?" Lily asked her friend giving her a hug. She stepped back and observed her friend. Mimi was very small for a 16 year old being just barely 5 feet and very thin and petite. She had thick black hair that cascaded past her bottom and sparkling hazel eyes that were always filled with love and laughter. Her rosy cheeks and big smile completed her cute looks.

"It was lovely? How was yours? I got your letters, but besides Petunia being a bitch was it any fun?" Mimi asked. Lily smiled and nodded, "Yes, but I am very glad to be back. And away from Petunia," she said with a laugh. Just then the rest of the Marauders appeared behind Mimi. Lily sighed, she loved Mimi but she hated the rest of the Marauders.

"Lily, my love! How was your summer?" James asked with a smile.

"Lovely, 3 months away from you what could be better?" Lily retorted. James looked hurt. Remus smiled at Lily, "Nice to see you again." Lily smiled, Remus was the only Marauder besides Mimi that she liked. "You too Remus."

"It's nice to see me again isn't it? I suppose your letters explaining how much you missed me got lost over the summer?" Sirius asked.

"As they always do," Lily glowered at him. Just then Lily's friends, Sarah and Arabella walked over.

"Hey, Mimi!" The girls hugged their friend.

"How come we don't get as many hugs as Mimi?" Sirius asked.

"Because we like Mimi better than you," Sarah answered not missing a beat. Sirius smiled, "Only on the outside." Everyone rolled their eyes, and Sirius at last getting the hint stalked back into the compartment. Mimi looked around and saw James about to open his mouth and knowing Lily would get pissed off eventually and walked off after Sirius. She opened the compartment door and saw Sirius magically changing his outfit replacing his street clothes into his school robes.

"Good idea Sirius," Mimi smiled and quickly did the same. She sat down next to him and sighed. Sirius mimicked her sigh making it ten times more dramatic and Mimi laughed.

"What's up Mimi?" Sirius asked. Mimi was about to sigh again then stopped herself, Sirius loved to mimic sighs and she wasn't in the mood really.

"Nothing, I am just not looking forward to another long year of James chasing after Lily and Lily rejecting him and complaining about him." Sirius nodded in agreement, "Nobody is Meems, nobody is."

Mimi felt herself being shaken awake for the second time that day, but awoke to her nestled on Sirius's thigh and his face two inches away from hers.

"Argh Sirius! I'm awake!" Mimi cried jumping off him and next to James who was laughing at her response.

"Soory Meems, but we're here and I didn't want you left on the train," Sirius grinned at her as they began filing out.

The Marauders, Lily, Sarah, and Arabella settled into the seats in the Great Hall and waited for the sorting to begin. Professor McGonagall entered with a long line of timid looking 11 year olds. She lead them to a stool with a dusty old hat perched on top and everybody watched in amusement as the first years jumped back in fright as the hat began to sing.

_The school started with the brave founders four_

_Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin _

_But yet the seem divided so four different houses they did choose_

_Ravenclaw chose those with only the intellect that she did adore_

_And Gryffindor chose only those with the heart of a lion and no fear in which to loose_

_Hufflepuff took all those who wished to learn of the magical ways_

_And Slytherin took those who looked on to Pureblood days_

_So here I am yet again at another year_

_Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin_

_Four noble wizards, four noble houses_

_So place me on your head and have no fear_

_I will place you where you best fit in!_

Everyone clapped at the Sorting Hat's new song and waited as McGonagall called up the new student.

"Katrina Bing!" A small girl with curly red hair marched up to the stool and placed that hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out and the Great Hall erupted in cheers, the Gryffindor table being the loudest. McGonagall called up all the first years until she at last reached, "Victor Zabini!"

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out. Sirius and James called out "BOO!" but were quickly hushed by Mimi and Remus. The hall grew quiet as Dumbledore rose.

"I would just like to say Welcome and Welcome Back!" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. "I have just a few reminders before we all divulge in the delicious feast. First, I would like to tell all the first years that going into the Forbidden Forest is not allowed with no exceptions! A few of our older students could do well with remembering that too," Dumbledore looked pointedly at the Marauders who grinned back. "Also, Mr. Filch has told me that you can view of full list of all banned objects in his office if necessary. Now without further ado… LET THE FEAST BEGIN," Dumbledore raised his hand and piles of delicious food appeared on the table.

"Wman, I mwiszed dis," Sirius said his mouth so crammed with food nobody could understand him.

"I think he means, Man, I missed this," Remus translated munching much more conservatively on his own pile of food. Mimi laughed and said, "I think we all missed this!" as she ate a spoonful of corn.

"There is only one thing I missed more than the food," James said as he ripped apart his chicken.

"What's that?" Mimi asked and then wanted to kick herself. She knew the answer why encourage fights?

"Lily!" He gazed longingly at Lily who was in deep conversation with Arabella next to Mimi. "That makes one of us," Lily snapped not even looking at James.

Okay, so she wasn't in that deep of a conversation.

"I am really excited to start the new year!" Sarah announced obviously avoiding another James/Lily shouting match.

"Ooh me too me too! A whole new batch older batch of girls to seduce, new broom closets to seduce them in and-" Sirius stopped when he noticed the glares of all the girls around him.

"And of course classes!" He added as an attempt to save himself. It didn't work.

"I honestly don't know what self-respecting girl would sleep with you," Lily told him her voice dripping with disgust.

"You must not know a lot of girls," Sirius joked. Lily rolled her eyes and continued talking with Arabella, went back to shoveling ridiculous amounts of food in his mouth, Remus and Sarah began to tell jokes, Peter stole a potato from a second years plate, and James continued staring at Lily. Mimi looked around the table and frowned. She had stupidly gotten her hopes up over the summer that maybe this year would be different: Lily and James would get along, there would peace between Sarah, Arabella, Lily and the Marauders, and all would be great. She couldn't believe how stupid she was to think that.

"I'm going to go," Mimi said suddenly getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. Everybody exchanged a confused look. Where was she going? Why leave early from the feast? Did she realize she didn't have the password? Remus sighed and looked at Lily.

"Lily I know were prefects and responsible for leading up the first years, but do you think I could go follow Mimi, she seemed upset. I'll try to get back in time to help but just in case." Lily nodded and Remus hurried after his friend. He found her pacing in front of the Fat Lady obviously upset that she couldn't get in.

"Mimi, there you are! Gosh you move fast," Remus approached her panting slightly after running after her. Mimi smiled, "You didn't have to follow me, I was just full and tired. Of course I forgot the small fact that I needed the password." Remus looked down at her and could tell she was lying.

"That's all? You were _just_ full and tired?" He questioned her. Mimi frowned, "Yes, Remus. I was just full and tired. Now are you going to give me the password or not?" Remus was surprised at her tone but didn't push the matter any further.

'Pickled Sprouts' he told the Fat Lady who swung open allowing them in. Remus followed her to the bottom of the girls dormitory steps (he would have gone further but he Sirius and James had learned in their third year that was a bad idea) and said, "Well good night then Mimi." Mimi turned from the third stare and looked at him.

"Night Remus. Thanks for letting me in and sorry I snapped at you. Like I said I am really tired, I had quite the rude awakening this morning," she attempted a grin and then turned and hurried up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2: The World of Girls

Chapter 2: The World of Girls

"So are you going to tell us?" Sirius asked as the Marauders were sprawled across their beds after the feast.

"Tell you guys what?" Remus asked looking up from the book he was reading.

"Well one, why are you reading first night back and two why did Mimi run off like that?"

"She said she was full and tired," Remus said ignoring the first question.

"I say she's full of baloney," James said from across the room.

"I second that," Sirius said.

"She did get very snappy. Something's bugging her she didn't even mention anything on the train?" Sirius and James thought for a moment. James shook his head but Sirius piped up.

"Oi! She did she said 'I am just not looking forward to another long year of James chasing after Lily and Lily rejecting him and complaining about him.' That was a direct quote. So obviously you're the problem James, which leaves only one solution."

"What's that?"

"Throwing you off the astronomy tower!" Sirius found himself being pelted by pillows.

"I guess that explains most of it though. I still feel like theirs something else…" Remus sighed.

"And Mimi was supposed to help us understand girls, not confuse us more," James complained. The boys agreed and eventually Peter's loud snoring was heard and the boys dropped off into a heavy sleep.

"Why do you think Mimi left?" Mimi heard Lily ask as they came into the room after the feast. She was cuddled up in her bed pretending to be asleep.

"I don't know. She left so suddenly and in a huff," Arabella replied.

"Well it was definitely weird, but unexplainable," Sarah agreed.

"Well let's try and explain it," Lily urged her friends. Sarah and Arabella sighed.

"They're only three things that bother Mimi. One of them is people not laughing at a perfectly good prank or joke, the other is someone eating her food, and the third one is the way you and Potter bicker- OH!" Sarah realized and Lily dropped onto the bed.

"Are you telling me I am the reason she ran away?" Lily asked.

"Well no, but I am just saying that would be one way to explain it."

"Forget I brought it up," Lily mumbled and the girls began getting ready for bed.

"Good Morning!" Mimi cried as she threw herself off the girl's dormitory stairs and onto Sirius's back. A good night's rest had done her well, and she was in a great mood excited for the new school year.

"Agh!" Sirius cried as he pretended Mimi was crushing him. He tossed and turned until he finally wriggled her loose and she fell back. James caught her before she hit the ground and they all started laughing.

"Sirius! How many times do I have to tell you to be careful when you throw Mimi off?" Remus asked smiling.

"I am sorry, I thought I was getting attacked by a giant cinnamon bun," Sirius claimed making the Marauders crack up again. Mimi always spelled like cinnamon buns, one time last year Sirius had even licked her claiming she had to taste as good as she smelled. He was sadly disappointed.

"Glad you're in a good mood this morning," James pointed out as they made their way down to breakfast.

"It's the first day back! I know how you guys get so excited over those and I didn't want to be a wet blanket," Mimi joked.

"Well, then you should've stayed later last night. We had a pre-studying study party!" Sirius joked back.

"You do know that sentence totally contradicted itself right? A study party?" Remus asked.

"Moony, my boy parties never have and never will contradict anything."

"Whatever you say Padfoot."

"What do you guys have first?" James asked.

"Transfiguration," they all replied.

"Oh cool same."

"Yes extremely cool, there is nothing I like more than McGonagall in the morning," Sirius grumbled, but perked up as a sultry brunette Ravenclaw sashayed by.

"Except maybe that," he said with interest.

"Oi! Clark looking good this year," he called out to the girl with a heartbreaking smile and a wink. She threw him a flirtatious smile before continuing on her way. Then, Amos Diggory, the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain, walked by and he threw Mimi a smile, "Hey Mimi," he said with a wink. Mimi giggled and waved back much to the Marauders disgust.

"You have got to be kidding Meems," Sirius objected.

"What? You just did the same thing to Eleanora Clark!" Mimi glowered.

"Yea, but Eleanora Clark is not my best friend, and I do not care who she has sex with. Scratch that, I don't care if she has sex as long as it's with me," He explained. Mimi rolled her eyes and went ahead to walk with James.

"Way to get her mad Padfoot, she was in a good mood too!" Remus said to his friend.

"She's mad?" Sirius asked confused. Remus smacked him upside the head and he too went ahead with Mimi and James, leaving Sirius rubbing his head and looking confusedly at Peter.

"Will you pass the butter?" Mimi asked Sirius who was shoving porridge into his mouth.

"Nnghasi," he mumbled.

"Thanks," Mimi held at her hand as Sirius passed her the butter dish.

"You understood that?" Lily asked in shock. Mimi looked up from buttering her toast and nodded, "Yup Lily. He clearly said, 'of course I'll pass you the butter.'"

"Funny how I missed that."

"I miss things to Lily don't worry. I miss you all the time," James said from the other side of Mimi.

"Hmm, you also seem to be missing your brain," Lily retorted and even Mimi couldn't help but giggle. Sirius paused from his eating and looked under the table.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked him.

"Looking for James's brain," Sirius told him matter-of-factly. Everybody sighed as Sirius continued to look around.

"Ooh, what do you think is more perverted finding Dumbledore in a closet with a girl or Monsieur Hooch having sex on his broom?" Mimi asked, bored with the silence. She knew this would get the boys talking.

"It depends," James said.

"On what?" Remus asked.

"The type of broom."

"Okay well what is a perverted broom?"

"Hmm, a Shooting Star is pretty kinky, but I think the Nimbus 1940 comes in a close

second." 

"I disagree. I think it depends on the closet," Sirius said.

"How so?" Remus asked.

"A broom closet would be pretty normal, but if it were say a potions cupboard I think that

could get pretty steamy."

"I think you guys are both bonkers, and Mimi you know better then to bring stuff like that

up," Remus said as Sirius and James began arguing over where it was better to have sex,

a closet or a broom.

"Prongs I know what I am talking about! I have sex on a broom, in a broom closet, and in the potions cupboard and the potions cupboard was the best!" Sirius cried.

"I have too and I say the broom is the best!" Mimi blinked twice.

"How do you have sex on a broom?" She asked.

"You're never going to find out," James and Sirius told her before continuing. She needed to get them distracted again.

"So what's our first prank going to be?" Mimi asked innocently and instantly she regained the boy's attention.

"I think we should make the Slytherin's hair change color every time they say something mean. Haha, just picturing Snape with rainbow hair makes me crack up!" Mimi told them and watched as they grinned evil grins.

"Oi! Moony," Sirius called.

"You rang?"

"How do you make somebody's hair change color every time the say something mean?"

"Oh no, I sense the first prank of the year. Who are the victims?" Remus asked warily.

"Slytherins."

"Count me in!"

"Welcome back everybody!" McGonagall announced as they settled into their seats in Transfiguration. Sirius groaned next to Mimi, but quickly got distracted when Eleanora Clark shook back her hair and gave him a wave. He slouched down in his seat, pushed his thick dark hair out of his eyes and winkled back. Eleanora giggled before returning to her friends.

"Meems?" Sirius whispered.

"Yes?"

"I am going to ask Clark out after class."

"You're telling me this why?"

"Well I was hoping you could answer two of my questions."

"Which are?"

"One do you think she will say yes? And if the answer to question one is yes will you tell

James, Remus, and Peter to stay out of the dorms tonight?"

"You're asking me this why?" Mimi asked trying to keep her attention on McGonagall.

"Don't worry about McGonagall Meems, she enjoys talking to herself. Now, I am asking you this because you are a girl and you know all about the world of girls, which means you'll no if Clark will say yes or not."

"Fine! Yes, Eleanora will say yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Because I am a girl."

"Gotcha." Satisfied at last Sirius turned forward to show off his being disinterested and Mimi was finally able to take her notes on transfiguring people into furniture. When class let out Sirius rushed ahead to ask out Eleanora.

"Where's he off to?" James asked Mimi as Sirius flew by them.

"He's Sirius where do you think he's going?" Mimi asked.

"That reminds me. Oi Lily! Wait up," he took off.

"Where's he off to?" Remus asked coming up behind Mimi.

"After Lily."

"Where's Sirius?"

"After Eleanora?"

"Where's Peter?"

"Uhm?"

"Look's like it's just you and me for Charms."

"It always is, Remus, it always is." Remus and Mimi made their way to Charms, not even looking up when James and Sirius walked in late. Sirius looked proud and happy while James look hurt. Obviously, things had gone just the way Mimi had said they were. But then again, she knew those things being a girl.

"Told ya so," Mimi whispered as Sirius walked past. He grinned and slouched down in his seat. Content with being next to Remus, who actually liked to learn Mimi was able to take notes and perform her Charm perfectly by the end of class which put her in a good mood when she skipped off to Astronomy.

"I'll see you guys in DADA," she called to the Marauders who waved back. Mimi was climbing the long stairs to the Astronomy tower when her foot slipped. She fell forward but felt a pair of strong hands wrap around her thin arm before she and the stairwell could get intimate. She blushed her long hair out her eyes and looked up her cheeks burning in embarrassment when she saw her savior was Amos Diggory.

"Thanks," she mumbled looking down. He started to laugh and she looked up angry.

"Don't worry about it, me and these stairs have gotten to know each other really well over the past few years," Mimi relaxed and cracked a smile.

"I'd also like to get to know you, say on Friday at 7?" Amos asked. Mimi was about to roll her eyes at the cheap pick up line, but one look into Amos deep brown eyes and she totally forgot about it.

"Yea sure, Friday at 7," she gave him a flirty smile and waved goodbye. A few more steps on and Mimi jumped about and squealed.

"YES! YES! YES!" She laughed triumphantly, now Sirius and James weren't the only one's with dates that Friday night.

Divination passed by in a blur, Mimi did not understand the wooly subject and instead doodled hearts all over her parchment until it was time to go. She met up with the Marauders who were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is divination that good of a subject?" Peter asked curiously noticing her ear to ear grin.

"No but Amos Diggory and a date this Friday is!" Mimi squealed at them.

"I thought I told you-" He began but was cut off by Mimi.

"Ohmygosh? Is that a naked girl eating cake?" She asked pointing to a far off corner and

Sirius was off like a shot.

"Never gets old," Mimi laughed and even James and Remus couldn't help but grin before

turning back to Mimi.

"You know, he's not the only one who doesn't want you going out and I am not going to get distractd by naked girls eating cake so don't try," Remus told her and Mimi pouted.

"You guys have a new girl in your bed every night and I have a date for once and you act

like it's a huge out of this world deal!" Just then Lily, Arabella, and Sarah came prancing up.

"Mimi we heard about you and Amos that's so cute!" They squealed giving her a hug.

"How did you guys hear? It just happened?" Remus asked obviously confused. Sarah gave him a look that clearly said she thought he was brain dead and answered, "Duh Remus. Julia Kase overheard Amos telling Carl and she told Penelope who told Lena who told Ashleigh and Clem overheard them and told us." James and Remus looked at each other in shock.

"Excuse me?" Remus asked blinking. Sarah just shook her head and the girls began talking about the details of Mimi's date.

"What should I wear?" "Where is he taking you?" "He is so cute!" was all they caught in the conversation that offered little insight to the world they would never understand. The world of girls.


	3. Chapter 3: In the Moonlight

Chapter 3: In the Moonlight

"Where's Sirius?" Mimi asked that Friday night walking upstairs into the boys dormitories. She plopped down on Remus's bed and waited to be answered.

"He's shaving in the bathroom," Peter said from the bed across the way. Mimi flopped backwards and blew hair out of her eyes.

"Why what's up Mimi?" James asked.

"Well, tonight is my date with Amos and well he is a guy who gets a lot of girls and I wanted him to check my outfit." Mimi looked sheepish as James mouth hung open.

'"I don't even know where to begin with answering that statement. Sirius doesn't get a lot of girls, he takes advantage of a lot of girls and there is no way Amos is going to take advantage of you and you better not wear an outfit that makes him think that!" James scolded.

"So when's he going to be done?" Mimi asked.

"Give him 3 more minutes," James answered as Remus walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"How come you're showering?" Mimi asked curiously.

"Thanks? I have a date," Remus answered rummaging around for some jeans.

"You do? With who?"

"Ignoring that surprised tone, Yuli Ameen."

"Oh, she's in 5th year right?" Remus nodded as he pulled on some jeans.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I need Sirius's advice."

"What? Are you out of your head?"

"I want to know what he thinks of my outfit."

"Don't you have girls for that?"

"Girls don't get with other girls."

"Well can I see your outfit?" Mimi sighed, she had wanted Sirius but who knew when he would be out of the bathroom. She stood up and showed off her outfit. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans that puddled around her brown sparkled ballet flats edged in black velvet ribbon. She was wearing a black velvet v- neck sweater and a velvet bow head band around her long hair. She looked gorgeous.

"You're wearing that?" Remus breathed, he never thought he could think of Mimi as hott.

"Is it that bad?" Mimi bit her lip in worry.

"No, you look-" Remus was cut off when Sirius walked out of the bathroom.

"Whoa! Looking good," Sirius said before he realized who it was.

"Mimi!" He exclaimed. She was grinning, "Thanks guys!" She skipped down out of their room.

"Where's she going?" Sirius asked as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"On her date with Amos," James told him. Suddenly it grew silent and the four boys looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Shit." James grabbed his invisibility cloak and they ran out after her.

"I have a date you know," Sirius hissed while the boys stood hidden under the cloak watching Mimi and Amos make their way up the astronomy tower.

"You'll get more," James told him.

"True."

"But I won't can I please go?" Remus whined.

"Moony, your already an hour late Yuli's gone." Remus began to pout but didn't move. Mimi and Amos were getting pretty comfortable with each other, and after a few butter beers down in Hogsmeade (Mimi was an extremely light weight) they started to become joined at the mouth. Sirius lunged forward when they started to make up but Remus flung out his arm holding them back.

"We are only hear to spy slash stop any sexual intercourse." Sirius backed down but glared. Just then, Mimi looked curiously off into the corner where they were standing.

"What's wrong?" Amos asked obviously missing their kiss.

"Nothing, sorry," Mimi smiled and they got back to what they were doing.

"Remus can I ask you something?" Mimi asked plopping down next to him across the couch and leaning back so she was lying across his legs.

"Sure."

"How come you told me you were going out on a date with Yuli? I understand totally if you, James, and Sirius are gay and want to go out together. Well, actually I couldn't understand Sirius being gay so much, but not the point. There is no need to lie to me about your true feelings." Mimi grinned as Remus practically spat out his pumpkin juice.

"What?"

"I know you were guys were up in the tower watching me last night."

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about."

"So whose idea was it?"

"All of ours."

"Oh."

"Wait, you're not mad?"

"No, frankly I'm honored that you would give up your first date in two years and Sirius would give up any date up to spy on me."

"Gee, thanks?" Suddenly Mimi was stuck with an idea.

"But, you did lie and follow me and hide, you definitely owe me."

"I thought you just said you were honored?"

"That was before."

"Before what?"

"Before I remembered the full moon is this Thursday and I really want to go with you guys."

"No! Mimi it's too dangerous!" Mimi sighed. She knew that Remus was a werewolf and the rest of the guys were animagus's but when they had begun to plan becoming them they told Mimi she couldn't. She had cried, whined, and complained but they stood firm, it was too dangerous. She got up and walked out, "I hope you know I hate you!" She shouted at him on the way out, he started to laugh.

"Hey Mimi!" Mimi looked up from relaxing by the lake to see Arabella, Sarah, and Lily grinning down at her.

"Hey girls."

"Soo... how was the date?" Mimi grinned up at them.

"Perfect. He took me to the Three Broomsticks and we had dinner and then we came back and hung out at the astronomy tower," she told them with a wink. The girls squealed.

"Is he a good kisser?" Arabella asked settling down next to her.

"Arabella!" Lily cried.

"Yes! And he's so sweet," Mimi said. The girls sighed picturing it.

"You're so lucky Mimi," Sarah told her. Mimi smiled back not sure what to say.

"Are you sure I can't come?" Mimi pleaded that Thursday night. James, Peter, and Sirius were going down to the Shrieking Shack (Remus was already there).

"No! How could you anyway your not an animagus," Peter pointed out.

"Whose fault is that?" Mimi grumbled.

"We're going now," James told her.

"I hope Remus eats you," she called after them.

"Remus eats people now? Damn, and I thought he was the nice one," Lily said walking over to her. Mimi froze afraid of how much Lily heard.

"Haha I wouldn't mind if he ate them sometimes," she said with a nervous giggle.

"Me either. So what are you doing?" Lily asked and Mimi sighed in relief as the conversation changed.

"Well nothing really. I had a free period today so I did my homework, so yea nothing. What about you?"

"Same very bored. Arabella and Sarah both have dates tonight. I'm dateless"

"Me too don't feel bad."

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Lily! It's after hours!"

"I know but I am feeling spontaneous tonight. Please a walk in the moonlight could be fun!"

"In the moonlight?"

"Yes, Mimi."

"Like outside?"

"You've been spending way to much time around Sirius."

"I don't want to."

"It'll be fun come on." Lily hopped off the couch dragging a very worried Mimi after her.

"Lily lets go back," Mimi pleaded as they reached the main doors. She could not let Lily go out there.

"Oh come on Mimi, we made it this far let's go. You're a marauder you can't really be worried about getting caught." Lily pushed opened the doors and Mimi hurried after her.

"Lily please."

"I'm having fun already," Lily laughed twirling in a circle. She froze when they heard a howl at the moon.

"What was that?"

"Lily, let's go!" Suddenly a large wolf like creature came bounding toward them. Lily looked up in surprise but fear course through Mimi's mind. They stood their frozen in time as it continued running for them. Thoughts raced through Mimi's mind, 'It's just Remus he won't hurt you.' 'He's not Remus tonight he will!' 'Where are James and Sirius?' Suddenly her mind clicked into gear as a big black dong and a stag came rushing up.

"Run!" Mimi cried pulling Lily off to the right, but Lily remained frozen.

"This way!" She practically yanked her off her feet and they began to run. Mimi and Lily tore across the grounds kicking up grass, when suddenly Lily tripped. Remus still hot on their tail came close to her and Lily's eyes squeezed shut in fear. She could feel his hot breath on her and she began to whimper. Suddenly, a stag appeared in front of her and reared up at the werewolf throwing it off its feet. Mimi, not missing a beat, ran forward and grabbed her friend and they took off.

Mimi pulled her into a corner surrounded by brush and crouched down. "Okay listen, what I am about to tell you is a HUGE secret and if you ever tell anyone Lily Kathleen Evans things will be terrible for everyone around you," Mimi said low and fast. Lily's who was still shaking from the incident gulped but she nodded, "I won't tell."

"That wolf creature that came running after us? That was a werewolf, and that werewolf is Remus Lupin. Remus is a werewolf and he has been keeping it a secret from everyone except for me, Sirius, James, and Peter for his whole life. Sirius, James, and Peter are illegal animagus and they sneak out every full moon to help Remus with his transformations. So, if you don't speak to Remus or me or any of the Marauders again I understand, but please do not tell Lily. But please just know one thing, that monster who came after you just now, Remus had no control over that. Once a month he looses himself, his mind his body. Remus Lupin your trusted friend and study buddy didn't come after you tonight, Remus Lupin the monster with a horrible secret did." Lily's eyes were squinted and her forehead wrinkled as she took in all the information. Finally she spoke.

"He doesn't deserve it. Remus is a great guy he doesn't deserve to be this way. And you and the marauders are also great for being so accepting. I won't ever tell and I won't ever not talk to you guys,' Lily whispered and Mimi threw her arms around her.

"Thank you so much."

"Now let's go back," Mimi said and together they walked back to the castle.

"I need to talk to you," James ambushed Mimi from the side as she made her way out of the portrait hall the next morning.

"What? Ow James your hurting me," James had a tight grip on Mimi's arm as he dragged her off into the corner where Sirius was waiting.

"Why'd you do it?" James asked finally letting go off her arm. She rubbed the spot where he had gripped her and gulped, she was in for it.

"I didn't mean too. Lily wanted to go for a walk outside I tried to stop her I swear!" Even to Mimi that excuse sounded lame.

"Do you have any idea what its like on those nights?" Sirius growled. Mimi shook her head.

"Were you scared last night Mimi?" James asked, Mimi lowered her eyes to the floor and nodded.

"Well, so was I! You and Lily were this close to getting attacked! Do you know why we didn't let you become an animagus? Not because we wanted you to miss out on all the fun like you claim, but because it's dangerous and we didn't want you getting hurt! Do you have any idea how much you worried me last night?" Sirius yelled at her. Mimi felt her eyes burn with tears as she shook her head again.

"I thought you knew better than that." With that the boys walked off leaving Mimi tearing up in shame.

The boys were very mad at Mimi and they barely took notice when they didn't show up in Transfiguration. Well, James, Peter, and Remus didn't but, mad as Sirius he began to wonder about it. He sat disinterested through McGonagall's droning and was the first one to leave.

"Padfoot where are you going?" Remus asked as he flew by.

"I know where mad at her, but I am going to look for her." Sirius followed his gut (having made many girls cry in his lifetime) and ran into the bathroom closest to the Great Hall. It was least used by the girls who actually had to go to the bathroom and most used by the ones who wanted a good cry. Not even caring it was a girl's bathroom Sirius pushed open the door and marched in. Sure, enough Mimi was their crying in the corner.

"Meems…" Sirius said when he reached her. Mimi looked up at him her hazel eyes red and full. She looked like an 8 year old who had broken her shovel at the beach, sad and alone. She was pleading him to sit with her and forgive her. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"I didn't mean it," she snuffled into his chest.

"I know Meems, but we were so worried! You could have gotten seriously hurt." Mimi gave another small sob and stroked her hair. The marauders always felt the desperate need to protect Mimi from all the evils in the world, but at times it seemed Sirius (and sometimes Remus) were the only ones who cared to comfort her.

"Is James really mad?" She asked looking up.

"No, we were never mad we were worried."

"What about Remus?"

"He was upset that he almost hurt you." Another tear slid down Mimi's cheek. Sirius let Mimi cry for a few more minutes and then stood up.

"Come on Meems, someone is going to mistake you for Moaning Myrtle," Sirius said with a grin he extended his right hand and lifted her up. She smiled wiped the tears off her face and together they walked out of the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4: Lovers and Friends

Chapter 4: Lovers and Friends

"James, Remus, what the heck Peter? I am sorry," Mimi announced as she came up into their dormitory that night. All the boys looked up from their books and said, "We forgive you." Mimi breathed a sigh of relief.

"We can't let her off that easy!" Sirius cried and Mimi glowered.

"What do you want us to do her?" Remus asked.

"Hmm, make her play twister? Tickle her to death?" Sirius suggested. Remus grabbed Mimi and began tickling her like crazy and she writhed and shrieked and laughed.

"Mercy! Stop! HAHAH! Agh no!" Mimi squealed as he tickled her sides. They both ended up out of breath on his bed. Sirius found himself looking at Mimi with her black hair fanned out around her, her cheeks flushed, eyes shining, chest heaving up and down. She was really beautiful with her sparkling eyes and luscious hair, but wait this was Mimi he was thinking about. Mimi who they had known forever, who was with them on every prank, party, and who knew about every girl they had ever had sex with. She was one of the guys, but then why was he thinking about how hott she looked right now?

"Meems get out!" He cried.

"What why?" She asked surprised.

"I need to talk to the guys."

"About what?"

"Turning a girl on. Now go!" Mimi ran from the room. Remus, James, and Peter looked at Sirius curiously.

"I might regret asking this but what was that?" Remus asked.

"Alright who did it?" Sirius accused.

"And I regret it already. Who did what?"

"Who made those aliens abduct me and make me think Mimi was hott?" Sirius asked. James, Peter, and Remus burst out laughing until they saw the look on his face.

"Oh, you weren't joking?"

"NO!"

"Sirius let's be reasonable. There are no aliens."

"I thought Mimi was hott!"

"Holy Macaroni when did that happen?"

"Ooh food!"

"Dammit, Sirius stay on topic. Mimi? hott? what?"

"I don't know, she was laying their and its like I became totally whoa to her."

"Good vocabulary."

"What's a vocabulary?"

"Never mind. Sirius don't worry I am sure it was just a moment."

"It better have been." He got up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To find some chick to fuck. Some chick who's not Mimi!"

Mimi returned to her dormitories somewhat thrown off by being kicked out. She found Sarah, Lilly, and Arabella on the floor painting their nails.

"Hey," Mimi said sitting down next to them.

"Hey. Want to paint your nails with us?" Sarah asked and Mimi nodded grabbing a tube of purple nail polish.

"Nice choice," Arabella laughed as she glided her own blue nail polish on. Mimi looked to her left at Lily who gave her a half smile. Mimi sighed in relief, the boys weren't mad and Lily wasn't freaked. The incident could be put behind them all. Mimi suddenly got very hyper.

"We should have a party tomorrow night!" Mimi announced suddenly. Lily looked up from the gold sparkles she was putting on her nails and shook her head.

"You've been hanging out with the boys way too much. No parties."

"Wait, no I like the party idea!" Sarah said.

"Me too!"

"We could have tomorrow night, in the common room, Lily relax it'll be kept low key Gryffindors only. It'll just be some friends, food, and a couple of games.

"And spiked punch."

"Well, come on Sirius is going to be invited."

"I don't know…"

"Lily please, please, pleaaaaaaaaseeeee," the girls begged her. Finally she cracked a smile.

"Fine! But it better remain under control or you guys are dead." The girls cheered, and Sarah grabbed some parchment.

"I'll make a list of what we need," she said.

**Party Necessities**

**Food (ask house elves, Marauders have an in with them)**

**Music (Spellbinded and the Warlocks records)**

**Boys! Boys! Boys!**

**Twister and other games**

Sarah blew the list dry and Mimi squealed in delight.

"Hey guys," Mimi sat down next to the Marauders at lunch that day.

"Guess what?" She told them as she helped herself to some chicken.

"Snape's moving to New Zealand?" James asked hopefully.

"We're having a party!"

"Even better!" Sirius's head popped up at the mention of the word.

"Where?" Remus asked

"Gryffindor common room."

"What did Lily say?"

"She said it was okay.''

"I am liking this party already!" James said with a grin.

"I want details Mimi."

"Just Gryffindors, in the common room, food drinks games. It's a party Remus, surely

you've heard of one."

"How could I not living with you four idiots?"

"When is it?" Sirius asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Wicked."

"Alright I am going to go ask Amos if he wants to hang out on Sunday. I'll see you guys later." As Mimi pranced off Sirius faced mixed emotions, he was excited for the party but did not want Mimi spending any more time with Amos.

"I thought that date with Amos was a one time thing," He grumbled to his chicken.

"Are you still on about Mimi?" James asked.

"No!"

"She'll be alone at the party."

"Shut up." Then Lily and the girls walked up, James hand flew to his messy hair and

ruffled the back. Lily and the girls sat across from the Marauders and James grinned.

"Lily you're looking lovely as usual."

"You're looking stupid as usual."

"Lilyflower you know you want me."

"Yea, dead."

"That hurts."

"You'll bounce back."

"Go out with me?"

"Go to hell."

"Saturday at 8?"

"Is that when you're going to hell?"

"No."

"Then that day means nothing to me, gotta go!" Lily grabbed a sandwich and fled the

Great Hall.

"She just got here though!" James exclaimed.

"Well I suppose you bothered her," Remus told him.

"Always something with that girl," James to began grumbling chicken.

"Hi Amos," Mimi cooed setting down next to him.

"Hey Mimi," he said pulling her onto his lap. He gave her a lingering kiss on the lips that

she returned before speaking.

"Would you like to hang out on Sunday?"

"Of course, I have Quidditch from 11 to 1 but after that we can spend the whole day together." He kissed her again a little more passionately this time.

"Perfect," was all she said before he grabbed her up in another kiss.

"Get a room," a greasy haired Slytherin hissed as he walked by. Mimi broke apart from

Amos and looked up.

"Oh hello there Snivellus, I must say that your orange skin really compliments your

greasy hair."

"I do not have orange-" He spoke to soon, as his whole body became a nice shade of

pumpkin orange. Mimi and Amos burst out laughing.

"You filthy little bitch," Snape cursed her but he ran off. Mimi still laughing gave Amos a kiss goodbye and headed back towards the Marauders.

"Bloody brilliant!" James cried referring to her hex on Snape.

"Smashing!" Sirius said in hysterics.

"Wicked!" Remus laughed. Mimi grinned her thanks.

"Alright girls let's get down to business," Sarah said closing the door to the girls dormitory and smiling. It was the night of the party and everything was sent and ready except for the girls outfits.

"How come boys just have to put on jeans to look hott and we have to spend hours on our hair to look halfway decent?" Mimi groaned. Sarah, Arabella, and Lily rolled their eyes and laughed.

"We'll start with you, Arabella," Sarah said obviously taking control of the situation. Arabella sat nervously on the bed as the three girls surveyed her. Arabella was 5"4 with long brown hair highlighted with gold and navy blue eyes. Her straight nose and full lips were great attributes and she was really very pretty. Lily tapped her finger against her nose three times and then went into the closet. She returned with a hot pink knitted short sleeved top, and a hot pink flowered belt. Sarah hurried in after her and pulled out a pair of navy jeans that matched her eyes.

"Put these on," they directed and Arabella quickly pulled on the ensemble. The clothes fit her perfectly and looked great on her.

"Perfect!" Lily cried before she, Mimi, and Sarah began attacking her hair and applying make up. In the end Arabella looked beautiful, the girls had made her long hair fall in thick waves, outlined and mascared her navy eyes so they popped, and added a hint of sheer gloss to her lips.

"Lily you next!" Arabella said after squealing over her appearance. The girls walked circles around her before walking into the closet. They grabbed crimson corduroy pants, a black leather belt, and a white long sleeved shirt. Lily quickly put it on and the effect was amazing. The outfit was simple and somewhat conservative, like Lily, but beautiful all the same. They braided the top of her red hair and let the rest hang loose and added the teensiest bit of mascara to her eyes. Lily was so naturally beautiful she didn't need a lot of work to be stunning. Sarah was the next to be made over. As the girls contemplated what would go best with her curly dark blonde hair and brown eyes, and finally selected a dark blue skinny jeans and a simple turquoise t-shirt. They looped a turquoise and lime green belt through her jeans and gave her red lips and bronzey-pink cheeks. She too looked lovely.

"Mimi your turn!" The girls cried at last. After much debate a final out fit was decided. They gave her dark blue jeans, a black ribbon belt, and a red t-shirt that displayed an inch of flat stomach. They straightened her black hair and slipped a black satin headband into it. They blackened her lashes and surrounded them with black liner, they gave her a bit of red lipstick and when the girls looked at her they caught their breath. Mimi was always small and didn't care much for looks (probably from hanging out with guys so much). Sure, she was naturally pretty and cute but to see her done up made her look breathtaking and sexy.

"I think we did good girls," they all grinned at themselves while looking in the mirror.

"Well let's go party!" Mimi squealed and the girls cheered running downstairs.

"Having fun?" Mimi asked coming up beside Remus who was standing next to the (spiked) punch bowl. She had been dancing for an hour and needed a drink.

"I am half way to totally wasted," he said with a sloppy grin. Mimi took that as a yes.

"And that girl is looking smokin'!" He exclaimed pointing to a girl in the corner. Mimi looked closer.

"Remus that's Sarah!" Mimi said with a giggle.

"Who cares? She's hott! Later, Mimi." He quickly walked over to Sarah who was just as smashed and before long they started grinding on the dance floor. Mimi surveyed the party with a smile. It was going great, even Lily had been able to relax and was having a great time. As Mimi looked around she noticed Lily and James were dancing and Mimi began to wonder just how much Sirius had spiked the punch.

"Wow, a little firewhiskey and Lily forgets everything!" Sirius said coming up from behind her. Mimi turned around and grinned up at him.

"I was just thinking that!"

"Meems, you look really great tonight," Sirius said suddenly, drinking her in.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," she said with a flirty smile.

"Do I ever look bad?"

"Haha." Sirius was coming closer to Mimi and she wasn't backing away. She could smell the firewhiskey on his breath, and he could smell it on hers. He slowly lowered his lips to hers and Mimi leaned into the kiss. Sirius licked her lips asking for entrance and Mimi let him in. He explored her mouth with his tongue and they began fighting for dominance. Mimi let out a moan and pulled herself tighter against Sirius. He broke off and looked down at her.

"Want to go upstairs?" He asked. Mimi nodded, it didn't cross her mind that they were both drunk and this was how messes were made. Sirius took her hand and led her up to his dormitory. Mimi settled herself on his bed and Sirius came next to her. They resumed their ma-ck session, as Sirius pulled off her shirt and she took off his two. Before long all their clothes ended in a heap on the floor…


	5. Chapter 5: Big Mistake

Chapter 5: Big Mistake

Mimi woke up the next morning feeling like shit. She looked around at realized she was in the boys dormitories and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. She then looked down and realized she was in her underwear and one of Sirius's t-shirts. Not only that but she was in Sirius's bed.

"Oh bloody hell!" Mimi exclaimed suddenly remembering what happened last night. She got up before any of the boys could wake up (they had been to drunk to notice her last night) and fled the room. After safely running back to the girl's dormitories and locking herself in the bathroom she collapsed in the floor.

"Shit, shit, shit. What the bloody hell happened?" She cried putting her head in her hands. She got up and walked over to the mirror. Her long hair was knotted and sticking up in places, her eye make-up was smudged, and her eyes looked bloodshot. She looked like hell.

"I can't believe that happened. I can't believe I had sex with Sirius! How could I have been so stupid!" She whispered to her reflection as her mind flicked over last night's events. Still, she found herself thinking through all the shock that it wasn't really a big mistake and she actually had enjoyed it. Mimi shook her head and decided to take a shower.

Sirius woke up and shook the hair out of his eyes. He groaned as his head throbbed, it had been a wild night, ending the way all his drunken party nights had with sex. Suddenly Sirius froze, the girl who he had sex with last night was Mimi!

"Fuck!" Sirius shouted arousing the other boys.

"Sirius, what are you on about it? Ugh, my head hurts I am never drinking again," James

groaned looking over at his friend.

"You say that every time," Peter pointed out.

"Your right."

"Oh Merlin! Oh shit!" Sirius was still saying.

"Alright Padfoot, what is wrong?" Remus asked finally.

"I made a big mistake! I had sex last night," he began.

"So? You have sex almost every night." Remus said.

"Guys, I had sex with Mimi!" He shouted and the boy's mouths dropped open in shock.

"Wh-what?" James stammered.

"I had sex with Mimi," Sirius dropped his head in his hands.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Fuck."

"I know." Sirius groaned and got out of bed.

"I am going to find her," he explained as he pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. The guys just nodded to stunned to speak. He began walking towards the door when suddenly Remus said, "Did you enjoy it?" Sirius paused, his hand on the door knob and slowly turned to look at his friend.

"I think I did Moony." With that he walked out.

Sirius walked down into the common room and paced a whole in front of the stairs to the girl's dormitories. He knew Mimi was up (she had fallen asleep in his room) but he didn't know where she was.

'Alright if she doesn't come down in five minutes I'll go looking,' he though to himself. He walked back in forth a couple more times, rubbing his hands through his hair. Just then Mimi came down the stairs. She had showered and was wearing jeans and worn navy sweater with a brown belt. Sirius found himself thinking about how pretty she looked.

"Sirius," Mimi said when she saw him.

"Meems we have to talk." Mimi looked up at him and saw the intensity in his eyes.

"Yea we do."

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Okay." Sirius led the way out of the common room.

"What happened?" Mimi finally asked.

"We had sex," Sirius said bluntly.

"I thought so." She looked up at him and spoke up again, "What does this mean?"

"I don't know."

"What do you want it to mean?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

"We were both drunk, it was an accident… right?" She asked. She couldn't help but hope he would contradict her, but she was sadly disappointed.

"Yea of course."

"So do you want to just leave it at that?"

"I guess so."

"Okay."

"Yea okay." Mimi's heart fell and she and Sirius continued to walk along in silence.

"I should go," he said at last. Mimi nodded and gave him a half smile as he walked off. She looked on after him and sighed. She had never thought of Sirius as anything more than a friend, but as a tear slid down her cheek she began to realize everything had changed.

Sirius turned a corner and lent against the wall. 'What a mess,' he though as he pushed his hands through his hair. She had set him up for him to say he liked her more than a friend and he had shut her down. He was so stupid, he did like her as more than a friend! This thought stunned Sirius and he quickly shook his head. Then, a sultry brunette girl walked by, Sirius looked up and surprise when she stopped next to him.

"Hey Sirius, I missed you the other night." It was Eleanora Clark, the last person he

wanted to see right then.

"I know I am sorry. Maybe another time."

"We could just do it right now?"

"Huh?" He looked at her confusedly and she batted her eyelashes. She leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips, just as Mimi walked around the corner. She watched frozen as Sirius began making out with another girl. She turned around and fled.

"I hate you Sirius Black!" She whispered as she ran.

"Have I always been this stupid?" Sirius asked as he returned to the dormitory.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Remus said looking at his friend.

"No, hey are you eating cookies?" Remus handed him one and Sirius plopped down on his bed.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"I am so stupid."

"You don' t have to tell me twice."

"I kissed Clark."

"I thought you went after Mimi!"

"I did! And we talked but I was scared! Last night was great, but she's one of my best

friends and I didn't want to mess that up."

"You like her, huh?"

"Oh yea."

"So then how did Eleanora come into the picture?"

"Well, after me and Mimi talked and decided it didn't mean anything, she sort of found me and kissed me."

"You and Mimi decided it didn't mean anything?"

"She suggested it!" Remus gave him a look.

"Okay okay I know she wanted me to say it meant something, but I was scared!"

"So instead you went and kissed another girl."

"Basically."

"Oh shit."

"I know."

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I do?"

"I see your point." Sirius groaned and fell backwards. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. He grabbed two more cookies and stuffed them in his mouth before announcing, "I'm taking a nap." Remus got up and left the room.

Mimi entered the girl's dormitory sobbing and Sarah, Lily, and Arabella looked up from their _Witch Weekly_ in surprise.

"Mimi what's wrong?" Lily asked walking next to her. Mimi just buried her head in her pillow as Sarah and Arabella came over. After exchanging a look and thinking hard (which was especially difficult since they too were hungover) they remembered Mimi wasn't in her bed last night.

"Oh boy," Arabella said softly.

"Mimi what happened?" Lily asked again and this time Mimi looked up at her.

"I hate Sirius Black!" Was all she said before hiding in her pillow again. The girls exchanged another look.

"Start from the beginning," Lily instructed.

"Last night, me and Sirius were so drunk we-we had sex! B-but, I didn't mind, I enjoyed it. And wa-when I talked to him tod-day we decided that it diddn't mean anythinggg. But it does! " Mimi sobbed.

"Oh Mimi!" The girls exclaimed sympathetically.

"That's not even the worst part. I ss-aw him kissing E-eleanora Clark right after." The girls gasped and Lily began rubbing circles on Mimi's back.

"It'll be alright," Lily soothed.

"No, it won't," Mimi croaked and then she fell silent.


	6. Chapter 6: Pretending

Chapter 6: Pretending

After Mimi sobbed into Lily's thigh for about an hour she decided she was going to pretend nothing was wrong. She would go about her day to day business: hanging with the Marauders and the girls, playing pranks, and dating Amos. Yes, she would continue dating Amos. She wouldn't let anyone know much it hurt.

"Mimi!" James ran over to her as she walked into the common room.

"Hey James," she grinned broadly and James seemed to relax a bit.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, because of you and Sirius." Mimi let out a loud laugh that sounded fake to her

own ears.

"We were drunk James. It means nothing." He let out a sigh of relief and then smiled again.

"I think Lily is start to like me," he told her proudly and Mimi looked up at him in disbelief.

"James…"

"No really, we danced for ever last night! It was great, she was so nice." Just as he spoke Lily came downstairs. She glanced between James and Mimi awkwardly.

"Hey Lily," James smiled.

"What?" She snapped and Mimi sighed as James hopes were dashed.

"I was just saying hi."

"Oh sure, you never just say hi!" Lily exclaimed and stomped off. Mimi grew slightly frustrated again, James was falling at Lily's feet and she didn't realize how lucky she was.

"I guess not," James muttered his eyes on the floor. Mimi looked at him and then threw her arms around him. He started, but then wrapped his arms around her too.

"Don't worry James," Mimi whispered. She felt him nod and then backed away. He still looked very upset so she grinned.

"I have a great idea for a prank," she said and instantly his eyes lit up.

"Really? Can we do it now?" He asked.

"Let's go." She grabbed his hand and led him out of the portrait hall. They walked over to a bunch of third years who were conversing about girls and Mimi stopped and smiled at them, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Hey guys," she cooed. The boys looked up from the conversation they were having.

"Hi?" They said.

"I couldn't help but overhearing you were talking about girls, and I have this little trick to ensure a girl knows just how much you like them," Mimi told them with a sly smile. The boys looked up excitedly and James joined in, "It really works! How do you think I got my fan club?" The boys exchanged looks and then they grinned.

"Will you show us how it works?" Mimi and James nodded.

"Sure just come here," Mimi said with a half smile. The boys stepped forward and Mimi pointed her wand at their ankles. _Triplarvoso_, she muttered and a jet of yellow light flew out of her wand.

"Wow, thanks!" The boys grinned and began walking away when all of sudden they all fell simultaneously. They brushed themselves off looking sheepish but then fell again. Mimi and James were cracking up.

"You tricked us!" One of the boys exclaimed.

"No, now they'll definitely know you like them, you're falling at her feet," Mimi said still laughing hysterically. The boys glared and tripped off.

"Wh-when did you come with that?" James said laughing to hard to speak clearly. Mimi just shook her head still in fits over it all. That was until, Sirius walked around the corner.

"Hey, guys. What's so funny?" He asked. Mimi looked up hearing his voice and for a second their eyes met.

"You missed a great prank. We put a tripping charm on some th- Mimi where are you going?" he asked confused as Mimi began walking off.

"I have to go," Mimi said quickly and ran off.

She ran all the way to the Room of Requirement and walked back and forth three times "I

need a place to be alone." She chanted and before long a door handle appeared. Mimi turned and it and walked into the Room. It was small and cozy with a fluffy sky blue carpet and couch, a white quilt and a large collection of Honeydukes sweets. Mimi collapsed on the couch and instantly a box of tissues appeared beside her. She knew that her pretending plan was going to be very hard.

------

"Alright, Padfoot, talk to me," James said still somewhat surprised from Mimi's exit. He and Sirius were sitting in the kitchen chowing their way through an enormous pile of brownies.

"Eggs and bacon, cheese and rice, ice cream and porridge," Sirius said to him.

"What?" James as confusedly.

"You said talk to me so I did."

"I meant talk to me about Mimi, not talk to me about your favorite foods!"

"Oh."

"What happened mate?"

"We talked about it. We decided it shouldn't mean anything and then I snogged Clark," Sirius mumbled and swallowed a brownie whole.

"That's it?" James pressed on.

"I guess," Sirius shrugged

"I think theirs more," James stated.

"So do I," Sirius said.

"So that's it then? You and her are just going to pretend like nothing has happened?"

"I guess so." With that Sirius got up and left.

-----

Mimi walked up into the dormitory that night, she had stayed in the Room of Requirement for an hour, before she finally decided to do some homework. Now, she returned to her dormitory after a bad day in bad mood. Arabella and Sarah weren't there but Lilly was doing her homework on her bed.

"I hope you know just how much it hurts him every time you say no," Mimi said suddenly and Lily looked up in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Every time you say no to James you crush him. I know you think he's arrogant, self-centered, and rude with no real feelings, and sure sometimes he is but when it comes to you Lily he's different. And every time you say no you crush him," Mimi told her and Lily gaped at her.

"Did he set you up?" Lily asked.

"No! I am just sick of watching, as his friend, you stomp all over his heart!" Mimi yelled and stormed off to take a shower leaving a very hurt and confused Lily behind.

Fifteen minutes later Mimi emerged from the bathroom and went over to Lily.

"I'm sorry. Really, that was awful of me I know he bothers you and I am sorry to have yelled," she told Lily. Lily let out a long sigh.

"I know I should be really mad at you right now, but I am not. So I accept your apology." Mimi smiled in relief, one crisis averted. Mimi walked back to her closet and pulled on some pajama pants and a white t-shirt before lying down on her bed. She reluctantly pulled out her Potions essay and got to work.

-----

On Sunday it took all of Mimi's strength to get up out of bed and dressed for her date with Amos. If it wasn't for Lily, Sarah, and Arabella's help and coaxing she wouldn't have. The pretending that everything was okay act was getting harder and harder. Sarah, Lily, and Arabella dressed her up in black corduroys and a white polo shirt, with a light blue headband in her finally combed hair. They had done her make up, but she still didn't look as stunning as she normally did. Something was missing, and that thing Lily knew, was Sirius Black. Mimi thanked the girls and then walked out of the common room to meet Amos.

"Hey," Amos said when he saw her a big smile on his face.

"Hi," she said with the biggest smile she could muster as she slipped her hand into his.

"How's it going?" Amos asked and Mimi inwardly laughed at the irony of that question.

"It's okay, so what would you like to do?" She asked.

"We could go for a walk by the lake," he suggested.

"That sounds perfect," she told him, 'as long as we don't pass the Quidditch Pitch where James and Sirius are practicing,' she added inwardly to herself. Then quickly shook her head, she was on a date with Amos and she wasn't going to let thoughts of Sirius Black ruin it.

Overall, Mimi enjoyed her date with Amos. They had a very nice walk down by the lake and he was funny and nice, and a good kisser. But as hard as she tried, she couldn't get Sirius out of her head, sure Amos was funny but Sirius was funnier, sure Amos was a good kisser but Sirius was better.

"Hey Remus," Mimi said walking back into the common room from her date with Amos.

"Hi Mimi," he said as he threw books in his bag.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"The library," he responded.

"Wait, can I come with you? I just have to grab my bag!" Remus gave her an odd look but nodded. Mimi ran upstairs, she figured the library was the absolute last place she would ever see Sirius, and besides she liked being with Remus he calmed her.

"Ready?" He asked when she returned.

"Yup, let's go." Together they made their way out of the portrait hall and down to the library. Remus looked down at Mimi while they walked, she kept shaking her head and she looked desperately sad. Remus slid his arm around Mimi's shoulders and hugged her close. She smiled up at him, he was so understanding and she loved that.

----

Mimi barely ever left Remus's side for the next few weeks, she needed his understanding and compassion. One night, in the common room while Remus was reading and Mimi was napping her head rested on his thigh. Mimi stirred, and opened an eye. She looked up at Remus and whispered,

"Remus, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Mimi," he said closing his book.

"It's about Sirius," she said slowly and Remus was all ears.

"I thought I liked him. I mean since the summer, I thought this but I wasn't sure so I let it be. But, after we- after the party I thought he wanted it too. I was so stupid! I saw him kiss Eleanora right after, he just wanted sex he was drunk. But, I still like him Remus, I still like him! It's making me miserable too, because as much as I want to hate him I just can't," Mimi said tears threatening her cheeks.

"Oh Mimi," was all Remus said as she brushed her eyes.

"How did I get so stupid?" she asked.

"You're not stupid," Remus soothed her and stroked her hair.

"I just wish it all never happened," she whispered and then she closed her eyes again. Remus sighed as she fell back to sleep. They needed to fix this, she liked Sirius and Sirius liked her, not to mention it was killing her inside. She was pretending in front of everyone that it was all okay and it wasn't.

-----

Sirius was sitting in the kitchens by himself, doing something rare for him. Thinking. He had been out with Eleanora, even if he didn't want to be, and all he could think about was Mimi. Seriously, as they were in the Room of Requirement on the small bed the Room produced, he could only think of Mimi in his bed that night. He saw Mimi in the hall and whenever she stuck around long enough for him to get a good look at her, she was always smiling. Well, at least her lips were but those sparkling hazel eyes were crying.

"What have I done?" He yelled kicking the table. The house-elves started at his outburst.

"Sorry," he mumbled to them and ate another spoonful of ice cream. Not only were Mimi's eyes crying whenever he saw Mimi, but she was also glued to Remus's hip. Sure, she always spent time with him but she had gone overboard with it. She never left, and he didn't mind. Sirius brow furrowed as he thought about this, was Mimi using Remus to get over him? He then decided against that thought, she had Amos. He knew they were still together, Remus told him. He paused again, was Remus with Mimi on the side? Did she like him now and just didn't know how to end it with Amos? Sirius began to get angry as the thought evolved in his mind and he left the kitchen with one thought in mind: find Remus.

**A/N: I hope you're liking it so far. This chapter was hard to write and I am still not happy with it but PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	7. Chapter 7: She loves you He loves you

Chapter 7: She loves you; He loves you

Sirius stomped into the dormitories and found the Marauders up their doing homework. Remus was lying on his bed perched on one elbow scribbling away.

"Hey," Remus said standing up as Sirius walked in. Sirius ran over to him and, not wanting to hex his friend, even in his fury, he pushed him down.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Remus asked getting up slightly confused and slightly angry. Sirius ignored his question and swung and punched him in the face, and Remus face contorted with pain and anger. He punched Sirius right back. Sirius tackled him to the ground and pinned him. They began punching each other as James and Peter jumped up to pull them apart.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Remus spat as Peter held his arms and James kept Sirius in check.

"You're with Mimi aren't you? I told you I liked her and you kiss her!" Sirius yelled accusingly and all the boys froze.

"What?" James croaked looking confusedly between his two friends.

Both Sirius and Remus ignored him, but Remus held a similar look of confusion on his face.

"Are you out of your fucking head? I am not with Mimi you prat! Sure she's with me more than usual, but it's because of you! She's staying with me because I comfort her when she starts crying over you. Would you like to know why she is crying over you? Because she wants you Sirius! She's always wanted you. Remember back on the first night when Mimi was upset over something? It was you, she liked you but knew you to could never be more than friends. Than after you slept together you got her hopes up and then crushed her when you went and fucked Clark right after her, when you made her feel like she wasn't good for more than sex to the great Sirius Black. But hell, she still wants you!" Remus cried and Sirius had the grace to look ashamed

"What?" He asked his tone mimicking James's.

"Mimi loves you, mate," Remus said dropping onto his bed now that he was out of Peter's grasp. Sirius did the same and looked over at Remus.

"I'm sorry I attacked you," he said and Remus gave a wry smile.

"It's alright. I'll heal, but Sirius Mimi won't if you don't fix this."

"I know Moony, I know," Sirius sighed.

-----

Sirius sat in History of Magic the next day brooding. He didn't notice the dozens of girls who were watching him in awe as he pushed his glossy black hair out of his intense grey eyes and sighing. He could only think of one girl and she wasn't their staring. He had really fucked up this time. Remus's words replayed through his head as he sat there, _"I'll heal but, Sirius Mimi won't if you don't fix this_._"_ He was going to fix this and he needed to start somewhere, so as soon as the class let out he went and found Eleanora Clark.

"Eleanora! Oi, wait up," he called and Eleanora turned and waited for him.

"Oh hey sexy, how's it going," Eleanora whispered huskily grabbing his tie and coming closer.

"I'm Fine. Listen, I think we should stop seeing each other," he said quickly. She let go of his tie and backed up.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"Eleanora, you're gorgeous and sexy but it's not working. It's been fun, though," he told her. He knew he was being harsh but he didn't care and he watched as her pretty features grew marred with anger.

"I hope you know you're never going to get me back," she shouted at him and stomped off. 'Well, at least she didn't slap me,' Sirius thought to himself as he continued off to Charms.

"I dumped Clark," Sirius said as he entered the Charms classroom. James, Peter, and Remus looked up at him with odd expressions.

"What's going on guys?" Sirius asked looking at them warily. Finally James spoke up.

"Amos dumped Mimi."

"What why?" Sirius asked half happy half angry that someone could hurt Mimi any more than she already was (he tried to push the fact that she was hurt because of him out of his mind.)

"She said he said he didn't like being around her when she was all upset. He wanted to have fun and she wasn't playing. She's in the bathroom right now with Lily, Sarah, and Arabella crying," James explained to him his voice bitter.

"What an asshole," Sirius swore.

"Yea he is," the rest of the Marauders agreed. Sirius threw his (unused) books down on the desk and sprinted out of the classroom.

"Where is he going?" James asked Remus.

"Where do you think?" Remus said.

"Sirius sure has been giving a lot of people bloody lips today days," James said and Remus instinctively touched his own.

"That's for sure," he said glancing one last time out the door before starting his notes.

-----

"Oi Diggory," Sirius called out to the tall Hufflepuff striding along with his friends.

"Black," Amos said turning around.

"I heard you dumped Mimi," Sirius said in his usual blunt fashion.

"No offense to you or your little friend Black, but she was no fun after that first date. And you know how it is, all work no play means no sex today," Amos said with a wink. Normally, Sirius would have gone for his wand and hexed Amos into obliviation but his anger overtook him and he punched Amos hard in the face. Amos staggered and then came at Sirius. The boys wrestled and punched each other until McGonagall came running up.

"What is the meaning of this?" She cried as the two boys froze.

"He attacked me Professor," Amos cried.

"Mr. Black?" McGonagall turned to him.

"He deserved it," Sirius said.

"Well, whatever the cause Mr. Black, that's 30 points from Gryffindor and a detention," McGonagall said and Amos let out a snort.

"Don't be so happy Mr. Diggory, there will be 30 points taken from Hufflepuff as well," McGonagall turned to Sirius and he saw that there was a trace of a knowing smile on her face before she hurried off.

-----

"Come on Amos let's go mate," One of the Hufflepuff's said to their friend pulling a glaring Amos away from Sirius.

"Remus! What happened to your face?" Mimi asked as she saw him enter the common room.

"Gee thanks, Mimi," he joked.

"No, sorry I mean your lip and the cuts? You look like you just came back from a full moon," Mimi said running her hand over his many scrapes. She paused at his lip, which showed a bloody crack running down the middle, and took at her wand to heal it. Remus smiled his thanks.

"Sirius and I got in a bit of a fight, but I personally think Amos Diggory's face looks a lot worse right now," Remus said. Mimi stopped running her thumb over a bruise on his cheek and looked up in surprise.

"Sirius beat you- wait what about Amos?" She asked.

"Sirius beat him up too," Remus said with short laugh.

"Why?" Mimi asked half hoping for an answer of 'For you.' Not wanting to let her true feelings show she quickly busied herself healing a scratch across his eyebrow.

"Because he heard he dumped you," Remus said giving her the answer she had been hoping for. She dropped her wand and looked up her face flipping through emotions: disbelief, anger, sadness, happiness.

"He beat him up for me?" Mimi whispered almost not daring to believe it.

"Yea, Mimi, Sirius loves you." Mimi looked up at him and than ran from the common room.

**A/N: I know this chapter was really short but it was important. Don't worry though the next chapter will be longer .  
PLEASE REVIEWW**


	8. Chapter 8: Holiday Cheer

Chapter 8: Holiday Cheer

Mimi ran all the way from the common room to the kitchens where she hurriedly tickled the pear and pushed open the painting. Sure enough, Sirius was sitting their eating brownies and nursing his beat up face. He looked up and saw Mimi standing there.

"Sorry Meems, I'll go," he got up with a start but she walked over and gently pushed him back down.

"So you beat up Amos for me?" She asked sitting down next to him and he looked at her in confusion.

"Yes…" He said slowly.

"And you beat up Remus too?"

"Yes…" He said again.

"It hasn't been your week has it?" She said and there was a half smile on her face.

"No it hasn't. I've gotten punched in the face several times and fucked things up with the one girl I actually liked," he said.

"Well, to tell you the truth it hasn't been my week either," she said and began to heal his black eye.

"Is that so?" Sirius said.

"Yea see, I like this guy, but he got with another girl right after me. Oh, and I got dumped by another guy who I didn't even really like," Mimi said with a short laugh and healed a scrape on Sirius's nose.

"Well both those guys sound like idiots," Sirius said wincing as she prodded another cut.

"Yea well, see here's where the real problem comes in. I fell for one of those idiots hard. But, then things got pretty messed up and I wasn't sure he felt the same way about me," she told him.

"I think he does," Sirius told her taking her hands in his. She looked up at him and he spoke.

"Mimi I am so so sorry for what I did. I know that I ran off with Clark right after you but I liked you and I was scared so I ran away from those feelings. I know I was wrong and stupid but Mimi, I love you so, if you could, please forgive me?" Sirius said sounding more sincere than Mimi had ever heard him sound.

"I love you too," was all Mimi said before she placed her lips on his in passionate kiss. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap they continued making out for 5 minutes until Mimi broke off, "It's even nicer when I'm sober," she said and Sirius laughed before pulling her back.

Mimi and Sirius returned to the common room hand-in-hand with big grins on their faces.

"Well I'll be damned," Remus said looking up and grinning as they walked in.

"Oi PRONGS! Get down here," he shouted calling to James who was upstairs. James came galloping down the stairs and stopped short when he saw what Remus was shouting about.

"Wormtail, come down you don't want to miss this!" He called over his shoulder, when Lily came stomping up to him.

"What are you making such a racket over? I know homework doesn't mean anything to

you, but to me it does!" She said in a huff but James barely looked at her.

"What are you staring at Potter?" she demanded and he pointed at Mimi and Sirius who were doubled over in laughter at the scene they had created.

"Merlin's beard, Sarah Arabella come here!" She cried and before long the entire group of friends were ogling at Sirius and Mimi.

"Well, it's about time," James said with a smile and everyone whole heartedly agreed.

-----

Sirius and Mimi's moods had both changed dramatically since they got together and they had returned to their fun loving selves. They pranked nearly everyone, joked, laughed, and most importantly kissed. The Marauders had never seen their two friends happier, it was a mix of love and holiday cheer.

"Ohh, look the next Hogsmeade Trip is this Saturday," Sarah squealed pointing to the sign now hanging on the common room wall. The group of friends were all sitting near the fire doing their homework, well actually Lily, Remus, Sarah, and Arabella were doing their homework. Mimi was sitting on Sirius's lap and Sirius was dividing his time between kissing her and crushing James in wizard's chess.

"Perfect, we can do all are Christmas shopping then," Lily pointed out as she scribbled away on her Charms homework.

"Ooh, what are you going to get me Lily? Condoms, love potions, or lingerie to show off to me?" James asked.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of gee I don't know SENSITIVITY AND A BRAIN!" Lily shouted.

"Don't be so Lils, James has both of those. He just doesn't use them often," Remus said 'reassuringly.'

"He just thinks with his dick most of the time," Mimi added with a grin.

"What's wrong with that?" Sirius and James asked at the same time.

"Where do I begin?" Lily cried exasperatedly.

"Wherever you want Lilykins we got all night," James said with a wink.

"Example 1," Mimi laughed. Sirius still looked bewildered at the problem with thinking with your dick.

"Sirius, don't worry your pretty little head about it," Mimi said kissing him.

"Why worry his pretty little head when he can worry his dick?" Arabella couldn't help but saying.

"Did that sound wrong to anyone else?" Remus asked.

"Me!" Sarah cried from his feet.

"Right so enough about what you two idiots think with, back to Christmas presents," Lily said.

"We should have a meeting later," Mimi suggested to the girls.

"Can I come?" Sirius asked.

"You could, but then I wouldn't be able to get you a present," Mimi teased.

"I'll pass then, but the present better be really really big," Sirius said.

"How about a nice big book?" Mimi suggested and Sirius look horrified.

"Meems! You can't ruin Christmas like that it's just so WRONG," Sirius said in disgust.

"I wouldn't mind a book Mimi," Lily and Remus said.

"Example A," Sirius said and everyone had to laugh.

"Alright so how about this, in the morning the girls and the guys can split up and do some shopping, then we'll meet for lunch, then we can split off and do a little more shopping and whatever," Mimi suggested to the group.

"Depends on what the whatever is," Sirius joked.

"I think it sounds like a great idea," the girls said ignoring Sirius as usual.

"Us too," Remus and James agreed.

"Perfect," Mimi smiled and then began kissing the pouting Sirius.

-----

Mimi was sitting at breakfast the next morning in an exceptional mood that would only get better. The girls had had a meeting last night deciding what to get for they boys and Mimi was all set for them and had a very good idea about what to get the girls. She was happily munching on a muffin when the post came. A tawny barn owl flew over and dropped a large square package in front of her and held out his leg so she could untie a letter. Mimi fed the owl a bit of her muffin and then began to read.

_Dear Miranda dearest,_

_Hello, how are you dear? We received you last letters and I must say I am splendidly pleased that everything worked out and you and Sirius are a couple. You two are just so precious, I always thought you would be together in the end. Tell all the boys I say hello and I hope they enjoyed the cookies I made for them. (Their peanut butter, Sirius's favorite.)_

_Anyway, I am writing to inform you that we do wish to see you home for Christmas break, but your father and I are leaving for a little getaway to Scotland the day after Christmas, so you'd be alone for most of the time and the decision is up to you. If you do wish to come home, you can bring as many friends as you like boys and girls just send me notice by owl. Alright sweetheart, I do miss you and love you and your father sends his wishes._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad._

"She made us cookies!" Mimi exclaimed looking up from the letter with a hug smile.

"Tell her they were super," The marauders said with full mouths and big grins and Mimi realized the cookie tin was almost empty.

"She's also invited everyone for Christmas, however they are leaving the day after so we would have a house to ourselves if we went. Do you guys want to go?" Mimi asked looking around from friend to friend.

"Yes!" Sirius, Remus, and James exclaimed.

"We'd love to as long as we don't impose," the girls said excitedly.

"It would be no problem. Er Peter? You are invited to mate," Mimi said to him.

"Thanks Mimi, but my parents have already arranged a vacation for us to Romania," he replied.

"Oh, well alright we'll miss you. I better owl mum back can I borrow some parchment?" Mimi asked and Arabella handed her a ripped off sheet. She quickly grabbed her quill and began writing.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_We'd all love to come for Christmas! It would be me, Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Sarah, and Arabella. I can't wait to see you both, we'll meet you on the platform with big presents._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Mimi_

_  
P.S. The boys loved the cookies._

Mimi tied it to the owl's leg and after a bit more muffin it took flight. James, Sirius, and Remus high fived each other, they loved Mimi's mom.

"Oh, I am so excited to go home," Mimi said delightedly watching the owl fly away. Mimi loved her time spent at Hogwarts but she had a very strong relationship with her mother and missed her dearly during the year.

"Me too," Sirius said kissing her lightly on the lips. Sirius was the family outcast and avoided his family at all cost during the holidays, dividing his time between Mimi and James's house.

"And, not to mention, we have a nice house to ourselves for a week after," Mimi said seductively as she leaned in for another kiss.

"I thought you'd never point that out," Sirius said with a chuckle before they lost themselves in their passionate embrace. Mimi's hands entwined in Sirius's glossy hair as he pulled her into his lap, his arms wrapped around her. He licked her lips asking for entrance and she granted it and soon they were playing a nice game of tonsil hockey, only to be interrupted by… McGonagall.

"Miss McMahon Mr. Black this is a place of eating not a broom closet! Stop that at once," She said sternly knocking Sirius on the back of his head.

"Sorry Ma'am," Sirius said cockily while Mimi buried her face in his shoulder blushing brofusely. McGonagall tutted and walked off muttering about public displays of affection. Sirius and Mimi looked over at the friends who were doubled over in laughter.

"This is a place of eating not a broom closet!" Remus mimicked through suppressed laughter. Mimi and Sirius threw apples at him and than they got up, to find a suitable broom closet.

-----

"First Hogsmeade trip of the year yay, its today, YAY," Mimi hummed this senseless tune as she got ready to go with the girls. Mimi pulled on jeans with fold over pockets that accentuated her perky butt, a navy waffle shirt, and a black leather belt. She combed out her thick hair and slid a navy headband into with minimal make up. She was all set to go and after grabbing her small bag of money she quickly headed into the common room with the girls.

"Morning Meems," Sirius said still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Mimi tilted her head way up and stood on tiptoes (he was a full foot taller than her) to give him a kiss.

"We'll meet you guys at the Three Broomsticks at 12:45, okay? Don't forget to buy us lots of presents," Mimi said with a wink and she and the girls took off.

"Can we go into the bookstore first?" Lily asked when they arrived in Hogsmeade.

"Sure, I doubt we'll ever see the boys in there and I want to get Remus something from there," Mimi replied and the girls marched in. They quickly split up as Lily went off in search of whatever book she was looking for, Sarah and Arabella went to look at the note books and buy a few presents of their own, and Mimi went to find Remus's present. She was going to buy him a brand new copy of his favorite book: Hogwarts, A History. Mimi had accidentally spilled pumpkin juice all over his old copy in their 5th year. Mimi quickly found the popular book and purchased it before walking over to Sarah and Arabella.

"Where to next?" Sarah asked as the girls made their way out of the book store.

"If the boys aren't in there I'd love to go to the Quidditch shop, that's where I am getting James and Sirius's presents," Mimi said and her friends nodded in agreement. After checking to make sure the boys weren't inside Mimi and the girls headed in. Mimi knew exactly what she wanted and quickly selected a jar of broom polish and The Tips and Tricks to Quidditch, a book written by one of the Chudley Cannon's Beaters. James, then for Sirius she got a jar of broom polish and an autographed Chudley Cannon's poster featuring Marvin Mara, Sirius's favorite player. She quickly payed for the presents and after a quick stop at Honeydukes where the girls finished their shopping (Mimi got Peter a giant pack of Sugar Quills and Sirius an assorted box of Honeydukes Chocolate) they headed off to lunch.

"Hello dearest Meems, can I see my present?" Sirius greeted her when the girls met up with the guys.

"What present?" Mimi asked her face dead straight. Sirius bought it for a second until Mimi started laughing.

"I am just kidding, but you are going to have to wait for Christmas," Sirius began to pout but quickly cheered up when Mimi planted a kiss on his lips.

"Can we go eat? I'm starved," Arabella said suddenly and the group obliged walking into the Three Broomsticks and grabbing a table.

"A round of Butterbeers, if you please," James said to the lovely Madam Roselette when she came to take their orders.

" Damn, she is finee," Remus said as she nodded and walked off and everyone looked up at him in surprise.

"What? She is?" He said when everyone looked up at him quizzically. Sirius and James started laughing.

"Still not over that itsy bitsy crush Moonsiepoo?" Sirius taunted and Remus rolled his eyes and began talking to Sarah. Mimi looked around at her group of friends Sarah, Remus, and Arabella talking about their favorite Christmas treat, Lily and James actually laughing together, and Sirius Black her best friend turned boyfriend. Mimi shivered as a gust of cold wind blew in and she smiled, it was the holiday season and her friends were filled with holiday cheer!

Mimi and Sirius wandered off alone after lunch talking and laughing. They reached an empty grassy spot a ways a way from the Shrieking Shack and settled down. Sirius lay back and Mimi rested her head on his strong chest. She let out a soft laugh when she felt his muscles, reminding her of their 4th year when the guys had began to go through puberty and grow muscles and it shocked her that they could be more than her puny little friends.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"I was just thinking about you guys all getting muscles," Mimi said.

"You like my muscles?" Sirius said seductively.

"I love your muscles," Mimi whispered and brought her lips to his.

"Mmm," he said softly leaning into the kiss. After a few moments they broke off and Sirius laughed.

"What's so funny?" Mimi mimicked.

"I was just thinking about you getting boobs," Sirius said evilly.

"That's charming," Mimi said with a laugh.

"I know I am," Sirius said and Mimi kissed him again.

"Hey Sirius, can I ask you something?" Mimi said looking up at him.

"Shoot," he replied.

"When did you know? That you liked me, I mean?" she said blushing slightly.

"The third day of our first year when you got so angry at Snape you magically made him fly back and hit a wall, that's when I decided you were the coolest girl ever. I fell in love with you that day too," he said honestly.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.

"When did you know you liked me?" He asked her unabashedly.

"Well, after you told me you thought I was the coolest girl ever I liked you loads and I wrote in my diary about how I wanted to get married to you. Then, late in our third year when you started dating that total cow Jayleen Sanvorno and I was green with jealousy I realized just how much I loved you." Sirius pulled her back up into a kiss and Mimi smiled so happy she had Sirius. She ran her fingers through his sleek hair and he flipped her over so that he was on top, but with his weight resting on his forearms. Mimi lost herself in his embrace as their tongues fought for dominance. Sirius's hand came up her shirt as he lowered his kisses onto her neck. She let out a soft moan as his hand found his way under bra. He spread kisses across her collarbone and she ran his hands up and down his back shivering in delight. Sirius brought the kiss back to her lips and held it there for a few moments then whispered, "I have waited since the third day of our first year to do that to you."

**A/N: This was my first real fluff chapter, what did you think? I am really excited to write the next chapter because you get to meet Mimi's family who get important later on and of course theirs the whole unsupervized bit. PLEASE REVIEWW (with thanks to those who did!)**

**Just for clarification: Mimi's full name is Miranda McMahon but all her friends, except for Sirius who calls her Meems, call her Mimi.**


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1: Home for The Holidays

Chapter 9: Home for the Holidays: Part 1

"Mum! Dad!" Mimi and her friends had just gotten off the Hogwarts Express and Mimi instantly spotted her parents. She went barreling over and her mother grabbed her up in a big hug.

"Oh how I missed you," Her mother said kissing her on her forehead. Mimi quickly ran to give her dad a hug as the Marauders all accepted hugs and kisses from her mom. The Marauders loved her parents and thought of them almost as their own.

"Mum? Dad? This is Lily, Sarah, and Arabella," Mimi said introducing the girls who her parents who they had never met. Lily realized that Mimi was the spitting image of her mother with identical black hair, though her mother's fell to her shoulders, sparkling hazel eyes, and big smiles.

"Oh it's so lovely to meet you we have heard loads of great things about you all," Mrs. McMahon said with a sunshiney smile. Mr. McMahon quickly led the group of kids to the car magically enlarging it so they could fit in all their baggage (which had been mayhem to pack that morning).

"Home sweet home," Mrs. McMahon smiled as they pulled up toward the house. It was a medium sized yellow home with blue shudders and a good sized yard. Mimi loved the house and hoped to raise her own children there. Everyone quickly hopped out of the car the Marauders and Mr. McMahon brought the bags into the house. Mimi showed the boys to their regular room (the guest room) where 3 twin beds, 3 chest of drawers, and an en suite bathroom were. Then Mimi lead the girls down the hall to her room which was a small cozy room painted a sunshine yellow with a sky blue carpet. Mimi's parents had magically added three cots next to Mimi's bed. Mimi let them all unpack and padded downstairs to talk to her parents.

"Hey Miranda," Her mother smiled when Mimi walked into the kitchen where she was sitting with a cup of tea. Mimi walked over and sat in her lap.

"I missed you mum," she said as she gave her mom a hug.

"I missed you too sweetheart sometimes I wish I could live at Hogwarts with you," She said rubbing her daughter's hair lovingly.

"Oh that would be quite the laugh," Mimi said picturing her moms face as she saw the mess of her and the boy's dormitories and the scenes they created.

"Sirius is enamored by you Miranda," her mom said suddenly and Mimi looked up.

"How can you tell?" She asked curiously.

"In the way he looks at you, it's the way I look at your father and he looks at me. It's as though he'd do anything for you and all he can think about is how great you are and how much he loves you. It makes me happy and sad to see him looking at you like that," Mrs. McMahon explained.

"Why mum?" Mimi said smiling at her mom's description of how Sirius viewed her.

"Because it means by little baby girl is grown up and in love, but it also means my little baby girl is loved by someone who would give the world to her," Mrs. McMahon said and Mimi smiled.

"I love him Mum. I also love you," she said.

"I love you too Miranda."

-----

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Mimi bounded down the hall to the boys room in nothing but a sports bra and plaid boxers.

"CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS! WAKE UP WE HAVE PRESENTS," as soon as the word presents escaped her lips all the boys jolted up simultaneously.

"Presents!" They cheered and followed her out into the living room where the girls and her parents were.

"Miranda, cover yourself before you catch pneumonia," Her mom scolded as the boys sat down eagerly in front of the pile of presents. Miranda hastily ran to grab a bathroom and returned in record time. Everyone had divided their presents into piles and Miranda attacked her own. She opened the presents from the girls first and was very pleasantly surprised. She received a lovely yellow diary from Lily, The Enchantress perfume from Arabella, and vibrant red sweater from Sarah.

"Thanks guys," Mimi squealed and engulfed her friends in a hug who were busy cooing over the matching silver music boxes she had bought them.

Mimi reached over and began working on her presents from her mother and father. She was very happy with their gift choice too. They had gotten her a new set of pale pink dress robes which were made of satin and simply gorgeous.

"Wow, their beautiful," Mimi said holding the robes up against her slim frame.

"Oh do you like them?" Mrs. McMahon said anxiously, "I saw them and they just screamed you."

"I love them thank you," Mimi gave her parents big hugs. Then Mimi started on the last of her presents, the one's from the Marauders. She pulled a small present towards her and tore off the wrapping paper. Inside was a small silver frame with a majestic stag, a howling wolf, a playful dog, and a scampering rat set in each corner. It held a picture of a picture of the Marauders, taken by Hagrid, on the last day of term in their fifth year. They all had their arms around each other with huge smiles and Mimi in the center with tear tracks (she always cried on the last day of term) and a huge smile. She looked up and Remus was grinning broadly at her.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it," She whispered and leaned over to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're very hard to find presents for," he said and she laughed before pulling another present into her lap, this one from James. Underneath the wrapping paper was a silver bracelet with a Moon, a paw print, a block of cheese, silver antlers, and an 'M' charm attached. Mimi laughed and smiled over at James.

"It's great," she said hugging him and then pulled her last present into her lap. It was very small and she looked up and saw Sirius smiling anxiously at her she grinned back and opened it up. She gasped when she saw what was nestled inside. It was a thin silver chain with a single black pearl hanging off of it.

"Sirius…" she whispered

"Do you not like it? I can take it back its fine," he said nervously and she looked up at him and it was as though everyone else in the room faded to black.

"I love it, baby. It's perfect it's stunning it's beyond words! Thank you thank you so much," she cried and leaned over and kissed him. He lingered back on the kiss and smiled.

"I'm glad Meems," He said before kissing her one more time.

Everybody was thrilled with their presents, the Marauders loved their gifts from Mimi just as much as she loved theirs. After the large pile of presents had been diminished the kids rushed to get dressed and play outside. Mimi, Lily, Sarah, and Arabella ran upstairs to get ready. Mimi pulled on her new red sweater which was unbelievably soft and warm. She pulled on her favorite worn pair of jeans brushed out her long hair and braided it, and clasped on her new bracelet and pearl necklace.

"It's really lovely Mimi," Lily said as she watched her friend finger her new necklace.

"Thanks. That amethyst bracelet James gave you is also really pretty," Mimi said and Lily looked down at the amethyst and silver bracelet that she was wearing. She had been shocked when she'd opened it and had put it on right away, it was so beautiful and she had couldn't believe James had gotten it for her.

"I can't believe he bought it for me," Lily said.

"I can. Now, let's go the boys are already outside," Mimi, Sarah, Lily, and Arabella galloped outside to join the boys.

Mimi quickly packed a large snowball and took aim right at the center of Remus's chest. She threw and hit her target.

"Bull's eye," Mimi called as Remus pretended to be severely wounded.

"She's got me… the end is near. I SEE THE LIGHT," he cried dramatically staggering and falling into the snow. Mimi ran over and squinted at his face.

"He's gone, enemy conquered," She said to the girls who were in fits of laughter.

"Not quite," Remus said suddenly opening one eye and chucking a snowball at Mimi's stomach. Mimi toppled down next to him.

"Attack girls, it's too late for me. Sirius, I love you!" Mimi cried out putting on an equally dramatic show. Everyone was rolling over in laughter as Remus and Mimi faked their deaths. Sirius dropped to his knees in mock despair.

"The only girl I've ever loved, killed by my best mate," he said crying into his hands joining in on the act.

"There, there Padfoot, she died a brave and heroic death. Death by snowball," James said patting Sirius on the back.

"It's just too much to bear Prongs," he cried making his own snowball, "Tell your son I'd have loved to be his godfather," Sirius said before mashing the snowball into his face and falling into the snow. Sarah and Arabella started clapping (Lily was to busy laughing).

"What a show! Bravo! Encore!" They cried as everyone woke up from the 'dead.'

"Thank you, thank you. That was a Marauder special," they cried jumping up and bowing.

Mrs. McMahon was standing at the window looking out at her daughter and her best friends having fun without a care in the world. She knew she would have to tell Mimi the truth before they left, but she couldn't bear to bring her daughter off of Cloud 9. She brushed a tear off her cheek as she felt strong arms wrap around her shoulder.

"She's strong Trina, she'll be fine," Mrs. McMahon looked up into her husband's eyes.

"I love her so much and she's so happy," She said softly.

"I know, I love her too, but we have to do this to protect her and the rest of the wizarding world."

**A/N: This chapter is in two parts because i thought it worked well that way. I won't be updating for a bit because winter break is coming up, but please please please review and tell me what you think!!!**


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2: Home for The Holidays

Chapter 9: Home for the Holidays Part 2

Mimi, Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Sarah, and Arabella stood in the living room to see Mimi's parents off. The girls were thanking them profusely for their hospitality and the boys were hugging them goodbye making Mrs. McMahon promise to send cookies. She kissed each boy on the forehead before calling Mimi into the kitchen.

"Miranda I have to tell you something," Mrs. McMahon said closing the door and pressing her knuckles into the countertop.

"What is it Mum?" Mimi asked worried by the tone of her mother's voice.

"Well first, just remember your father and I love you very much, so very much," Mrs. McMahon said her voice shaking.

"Mum, what's going on?" Mimi demanded very worried.

"I know I told you we'd be off to Scotland for a vacation, but that's not true. Your father and I are going off on secret business for the Order of Phoenix, the secret organization for people who want to fight Voldemort and his followers. I couldn't tell you that in the letter in fear of the owl getting intercepted, but Miranda please do not worry. Please do not worry about your father and I, because we love you so so much and we just want you to be happy and free," Mrs. McMahon broke down tears just as Mimi did.

"Oh, Mum!" She wailed and ran into her mothers arms.

"Miranda I love you, I always have and always will. Be happy, my child, love Sirius, love your friends, love life. Do not dwell on the past and look towards the future. And remember Miranda, you will always be in my heart," Mrs. McMahon whispered stroking her hair and kissing her head.

"I love you too Mum," Mimi said into her mother's chest. Mrs. McMahon stepped back and held her daughter at arms length drinking in her every detail. At long last she looked into her eyes. Miranda felt hollow under her gaze, feeling as though this was the last time her mother would ever see her.

"I'll miss you," Mimi said and her mother smiled.

"I'll miss you too," she brushed off her cheeks and Mimi did the same as they walked out of the kitchen. Mimi embraced her father, savoring the feel of his strong arms around her lifting her up.

"I love you Mimi," he said kissing her.

"I love you Dad," She whispered and stepped back as he and her mother stepped into the fire place. They threw down the Floo powder and in a flash they were gone. Mimi looked around at all her friends.

"I'll be right back," she said softly and ran upstairs into her room. She lay down on her bed and buried her head into her pillow. She was scared, her parents were off fighting the most vicious and dangerous wizard out there with hundreds of ruthless followers. She didn't know when or if she'd ever see them again.

"Meems? You alright?" Sirius's deep voice came through her doorway and he walked over and sat down next to her.

"What is it, Meems? They'll be back it's just a vacation," He said smoothing down her hair.

"That's just it, Sirius. It's not a vacation, they're- they're going of to fight V-Voldemort," she said willing herself not to cry as her voice shook. Sirius face was rearranged into a look of fear and sympathy.

"Oh Meems," he layed down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm scared, what if something happens to them?" Mimi asked cuddling close and burying her face in his sweater.

"I don't know Meems I don't know," Sirius said softly. He too was scared, he loved Mimi's parents as if they were his own and the thought that they were in such danger made him worry not only for their safety, but for Mimi's mental health. Sirius and Mimi stayed like that until they both drifted off to sleep.

-----

Mimi woke up the next morning Sirius beside her and decided she wasn't going to worry for now. Her mother had told her not to worry, to love Sirius, her friends, and life. For now, she was going to grant her mother's departing wish. She gently shook Sirius awake and he reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Morning Meems," he said groggily.

"Sirius, let's not worry for now. She told me not to worry, so can we please have some fun?" She asked and Sirius knew exactly what she was talking about. He looked into her eyes and saw her sheer determination and nodded.

"Of course," he said pulling her down into a kiss. They were getting pretty comfortable when they heard a whistle from the doorway and looked up to their friends standing there.

"So, have a busy night?" James asked with a wink. Mimi threw a pillow at him and stuck out her tongue before bouncing off the bed.

"Let's have fun today guys," she said.

"What would you like to do?" Arabella asked curiously.

"Well, can we go out clubbing tonight? You know get drunk, dance, get naked?" She asked and James, Sirius, and Remus laughed.

"Done babe," they said.

"What would you like to do until then?" Lily asked her.

"Uhm, I don't know. Anyone have any suggestions?" She asked and the boys looked at each other.

"TWISTER BABY," they said simultaneously and the girls exchanged looks of fear.

------

The day had flown by and much to the girls surprise Twister had been very entertaining, especially when it was Remus and Arabella in the 'Twister Grand Final', as Sirius dubbed it. It ended with a triumphant victory and free lunch for Arabella. The girls were now in Mimi's bedroom getting ready for their wild night. Sarah was in a black tight Bermuda pants with a black halter top. She had straightened her curly dark blonde hair so it fell in a sheet down her back. She wore black sling back stilettos and had smoked her eyes. Arabella had pulled on a navy tube dress that hugged her fit body and had an undeniably sexy look to it. She wore brown round toed pumps and tied half her hair up left the other half down, so it fell in thick voluptuous waves around her shoulders. Lily had on a denim mini and a vivid green spaghetti strap top that matched her eyes perfectly. She wore a patent leather belt with matching pumps had let her hair loose with smoky eyes. The girls all looked hott and striking but they were nothing compared to Mimi. She was decked out in a black lace baby doll shaped dress that fell to her upper-mid thighs. She had a metallic silver round toe pumps and had piled her long hair on top her head in a messy, but very sexy bun before sliding a metallic silver head band in front of it. After fastening on her necklace and charm bracelet, with one last glance in the mirror the girls smiled and hurried downstairs to the girls.

"Merlin's Beard I think I've died and gone to heaven," Sirius said when he saw Mimi.

"I am right there with you Padfoot," James breathed looking at Lily. The boys slipped their arms around the girl's waists and headed off for the club.

"Vodka, straight up no ice please," Mimi said walking over to the bar and flashing her fake I.D. The bartender obliged and Sirius sidled in next to her.

"Starting early Meems?" He asked placing a kiss on her neck.

"I told you I wanted to have fun," She whispered back.

"Well, in that case I'll get one too," he laughed and together they downed their drinks.

"Let's dance!" Mimi cried raising her arms above her head and pulling Sirius out onto the dance floor. Lily and James were already out there (Lily got drunk quick) along with Remus who was dancing with both Sarah and Arabella. Mimi and Sirius began dancing to the loud vibrant music, Mimi grinding up against Sirius who was breathing heavily. Mimi spun, shook, and grinded to the loud music letting herself forget about all that was going on. Letting herself forget about her parents going off to fight the most evil wizard there was. It felt good to be so free and crazy. Sirius placed his strong hands over her hip bones and pulled her towards him. Mimi danced up against him her hands high above her head. After about an hour of all out dancing Mimi needed another drink.

"Let's go get some more to drink," She whispered seductively in Sirius's ear and they walked off the dance floor. They ordered their drinks and looked around.

"I'll be damned," Sirius whistled looking off to the left. Mimi turned her head and to her surprise she saw James and Lily sharing a passionate kiss.

"I'll drink to that," Mimi said raising her glass.

"Me too," Sirius agreed and they downed their shots. After 3 more of those shots they were both completely wasted. Mimi was sitting on a stool facing Sirius who was standing in front of her.

"You are so gorgeous, Meems," Sirius whispered leaning in between her legs.

"You are so fucking sexy, Sirius," Mimi said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Tonight is going to be great," Sirius said playfully in her ear. Mimi chuckled against his neck.

"It will," She said and he pulled her into a kiss that lasted a long time.

-----

After the group had been danced out they began to go back home to drunk to think straight. Lily and James were very close and comfortable, Remus had an arm around both Sarah and Arabella, and Mimi and Sirius would stop every few feet to make out.

They all flopped into the house, Remus, Sarah, and Arabella just collapsed onto the couch where Remus took turns kissing the two girls. Meanwhile, James, Sirius, Lily, and Mimi went upstairs to the bedrooms. Mimi began kissing Sirius and he picked her up so her legs circled his wastes. Barely, breaking the kiss Sirius pulled off her dress and Mimi unbuttoned his shirt. They continued wildly kissing, hitting things in their drunken plight. Sirius unfastened Mimi's bra, and before long they were both naked. Sirius layed Mimi down on her bed and they finished the wild night Mimi had planned.

"Ugh, what idiot came up with the mother fucking idea to get drunk last night?" Arabella groaned the next morning. Everyone was splayed across the living room floor in various stages of undress.

"Mimi," James said barely lifting his head.

"Let's get her," Remus and Sirius suggested but couldn't move.

"Later," James added.

"Alright who did it?" Sarah said suddenly.

"Who did what?" Remus asked, somewhat nervous as he fuzzily remembered making out with Sarah and Arabella the night before.

"Who let the hippogriff stomp on my head last night?" She said and everyone (especially Remus) let out a light laugh.

"Can everyone just please stop screaming?" Lily asked rolling over and burying her head under James's arm.

"Nobody's screaming Lil," James said.

"Oh," Lily replied but still clamped her hands over her ears.

"I'd just like to apologize everyone," Mimi now spoke up.

"Alright good let's hear it," Arabella said.

"Apologize for the fact that the bathroom is going to smell like puke," Mimi blurted and ran towards the bathroom.

"Are little Mimi all grown up and puking from hangovers," James said wiping his eyes.

"I blame Padfoot," Remus said.

"It's to early in the morning to be blaming things on me, let's just blame it on Moony for once," Sirius decided.

"Padfoot, its 1:00 in the afternoon," Remus exclaimed.

"Alright, then blame me," He answered and James and Remus laughed. They heard Mimi throwing up in the bathroom and reluctantly got their feet.

"Let's go help our little girl," they said and walked toward the bathroom.

"You okay Meems?" Sirius asked coming up behind her. Mimi wasn't able to reply because she began vomiting again.

"That's a no," Sirius said wryly and grabbed her hair so it was out of her face. Remus wet a towel and wiped off her face and neck while James began rubbing circles in her back.

"That's a girl, its okay," James soothed while Mimi continued getting sick. Mimi was a very lightweight and did not weather hangovers well.

"My head hurts," Mimi said shakily in a short throw up break.

"I know it does Meems," Sirius said kissing her throbbing temple. Tears were welling up in Mimi's eyes from the pain of her headache and throwing up.

"Just let it out Meems," Sirius said kissing her head again and Mimi puked again. Remus wiped off her forehead with the cool cloth and she smiled up at them.

"You guys don't have to watch me get sick," she said.

"We know," was all James said as a reply and the guys waited helping their best friend through her hangover. Mimi smiled inwardly, the boys where always their when she needed them and vice versa. It was nice to be able to joke and kid around, but at the same time know they always had your back.

------

It was a few days after their wild night and everyone was packing up to go back to Hogwarts. Mimi threw a few last minute items in her trunk and looked around. She loved being home and she always grew sad when it was time to leave. Walking out of her bedroom she padded down the hall to her parents room and sat cross-legged in the middle of their big bed. She looked around and drank in the pictures of her parents and inhaled the smell of her mother's perfume and father's shaving cream.

"I thought I'd find you here," Mimi looked up and Sirius was standing in the doorway. She motioned for him to come over next to her and he did.

"I am going to miss it," She said as he sat down beside her.

"Me too," Sirius answered looking around. Mimi paused.

"Sirius? Do you think their alright?" she asked him. He looked down at her hopeful, yet scared face and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"I hope they are Meems, I really do." Mimi sighed, he had given her the best answer he could and still it wasn't enough. After sitting in silence for ten more minutes, the couple got up and went back to join their friends. It was their last night at Mimi's house and the least they could do was enjoy that fact.

**A/N: REVIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!**


	11. Chapter 10: Laughing Distraction

Chapter 10: Laughing Distraction

Mimi wearily climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitories the first night after the Holiday Break. She was tired and worried about her parents and she anxiously ran her fingers through her thick dark hair and fiddled with her charm bracelet.

'Their fine Mimi stop being so silly,' she scolded herself as she opened her trunk and pulled out some cotton pajamas. She pulled them on and took a quick glance at herself in the mirror. She got in bed, but only stayed in there for five minutes before her uneasiness took over and she decided to walk to the boy's room. She hurried through the common room and knocked on the door. James pulled it open and welcomed her in.

"Hey Meems," Sirius said giving her a quick kiss as Mimi settled down on Remus's bed. The boys were all getting ready for bed, and they were all topless. Mimi smiled inwardly as she thought of all the girls who would kill to be in her place right now.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Just getting ready for bed and tomorrow and stuff, I'm looking for socks," Sirius answered looking for that pair of socks… in his book bag.

"Sirius, love, why are you looking for socks in your school bag?" Mimi said with a laugh that Remus, James, and Peter quickly caught on too.

"I thought I left a pair in here," Sirius answered dumping out his bag.

"Should I even ask why?" Remus said straightening a pile of books on his bedside table.

"Sure Moony. My feet were hot in History of Magic the day before break so I gave 'em some fresh air," Sirius said with a grin.

"I thought it smelled foul in their," James chuckled.

"Excuse me, Prongsie, but my feet smell like daisies," Sirius retorted.

"Your feet could kill daisies," James replied and Sirius gave him the finger and continued fishing through his pile of stuff in search of socks.

"So, what brings you to our humble home?" Remus asked jokingly.

"Ehh, I couldn't fall asleep," She answered simply, but Sirius eyes immediately flew to her face, all traces of laughter gone.

"Meems, their okay," He said coming over and wrapping his arms around her.

"Who's okay?" James piped up and Mimi realized they didn't know.

"My parents," Mimi answered and James looked at her curiously.

"I thought they were vacationing in Scotland," he said and Mimi shook her head.

"They just said that as an excuse, their off to fight V-voldemort for the Order of the Phoenix," Mimi said and her voice wavered.

"What? Oh, Mimi," James said and instantly all the boys were around her.

"It'll be okay Mimi, your parents are great at magic," Remus offered her as a reassurance. She gave him a slight smile and a nod before laying back her head resting on James's thigh. He ran his fingers through her hair and she snuggled against him.

"I don't know what I would do if they… if they… well," She couldn't bring herself to say it. Nobody knew what to say, but Sirius leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"We'll always be here for you Meems," he said stroking her cheek.

"Always," the rest of the boys agreed. Mimi felt her eyes well up and a tear slid down her cheek.

"I love you guys," she said and they joined together in a group hug and soon began laughing at the corniness of it all.

----

Mimi yawned loudly in Potions the next day, she had stayed in the boy's room until very late and she was exhausted.

"Where were you last night?" Lily whispered as she stirred her potion, which was as usual the perfect shade: a light lavender.

"Merlin! Is the great Lily Evans- Potion Master, whispering during class?" Mimi joked back as she sliced up some ingredients.

"Yes, now where were you?" Lily said somewhat testily.

"With the boys," Mimi told her innocently.

"With Sirius, you mean? Honestly, Mimi you really shouldn't stay up so late making out with him," Lily said matter-of-factly and Mimi's hazel eyes narrowed in anger.

"No Lily, I meant exactly what I said. I was with the boys… all the boys, please do not pretend to know more than you actually do!" Mimi snapped and walked away, leaving behind a stunned Lily.

"What's got her up in such a fuss?" Arabella asked from the table behind Lily, she had heard the whole conversation.

"I have no idea," Lily said quietly her eyes still wide with shock. Mimi mentally kicked herself for creating such a scene right then. Lily had asked a perfectly legitimate question as there were many nights that Mimi had stayed up late with Sirius. Also, Lily had no idea about where her parents really were, but still she was very edgy lately, she couldn't help it.

"Not the best way to handle that Mimi," Remus said coming up behind her and slinging his arm over her shoulders.

"Why have I not learned to think before I speak?" She asked.

"You were close, but then you started dating Sirius and all your progress was set back," Remus kidded and Mimi managed a smile.

"She hadn't even done anything I just snapped for no reason," Mimi said.

"I saw it."

"Well now I have to apologize I suppose."

"Yea, that would be a good idea."

"Alright," Mimi said but still stood beside Remus.

"Now, Mimi," Remus directed and gave her a slight push in Lily's direction.

----

"Sirius said you were here," Mimi said later that afternoon as she found Remus in the library.

"Sirius knows what a library is?" Remus asked.

"That's what I said," Mimi laughed and pulled out her History of Magic notes.

"So how'd the apology go?" Remus asked.

"Like they all do. She said it was fine," Mimi explained and Remus nodded.

"I think I am just being silly about all this. My parents are fine, they know what they're doing. I have convinced myself into believing the worse and I should stop," Mimi stated strongly.

"That's my girl," Remus smiled proudly down at her.

"Which is why we have a prank planned," Mimi said and Remus groaned.

"Always a catch," he said.

"Of course," Mimi smiled, "Let's go." She grabbed his and hand and pulled him up out of his chair and he obediently followed her out of the library.

"Hey guys," Mimi said as she and Remus walked up to James, Peter, and Sirius.

"Hey, great you got him," James smiled.

"Yup."

"So what is this prank?" Remus asked his voice a mix of excitement and wariness.

"We're going to put a Poo Scented Scourgify charm on Snape, that scourgify's him everytime he walks near a Slytherin!" Peter told him and looked up admirably at James and Sirius who had obviously concocted the plan.

"That's wicked," Mimi said approvingly, "He's always with Slytherin's he's going to smile awful for… wait how long does it last?"

"Two days, beautiful," Sirius grinned at her and Mimi gave him a proud kiss.

"Well, let's get on with it then," Remus said and they exchanged high fives. The crew ducked off following a band of Slytherins, that just to their luck, surrounded Snape. Hiding a bit off distance, James pulled out his wand and pointed it at Snape. He said the charm, instantly Snape was covered in big soapy bubbles.

"What the bloody fuck?" Snape gasped, being choked slightly by bubbles.

"You smell like shit!" squealed Victor Zabini who plugged his nose, completely ignoring the fact that his friend had become a walking bathtub.

"How can I smell like shit, thickhead, I am under a scourgify cham!" Snape said angrily, slipping slightly as the soapy mess began to cover the floor.

"He's right Severus, you do smell quite awful," Mya Marlea, a slutty Slytherin girl, said disdainfully and Snape sniffed the air.

"Hell, I do! How long do you think this mother fucking charm will last?" Snape snarled.

"How are we supposed to know?" Victor said meanly and Snape glared at him. Mya Marlea gave them both a look of disgust and sashayed off, followed closely by Victor. The Marauders were cracking up at the joke. Snape's head snapped around at the sound of James's snort and he hissed,

"Marauders!"

"Oh no," Mimi cried and Snape took off after them as they sprinted down the corridor.

"Get back here you slimy filthy pieces of shit," Snape cried the Scourgify charm wearing off slightly as he got farther away from his friends.

"Correction, you are the piece of shit Snivellus, you even smell like it," Sirius taunted over his shoulder and Snape (who had just passed a Slytherin second year and hit with a whole new wave of foul smelling soap) barreled on towards them. The Marauders ran like mad and at the end of the corridor they split off, Mimi and Sirius going to the left and James, Remus, and Peter dashing off to the right. Snape followed Mimi and Sirius.

"In here Meems," Sirius gasped grabbing Mimi under her arms and pulling her into a hidden alcove. Even in the exhilaration and slight fear of being chased by Snape, Mimi still loved being so close to Sirius.

"Shh," Sirius whispered as he caught a whiff of Snape. Mimi held her breath as she heard his footsteps run past the alcove, and froze when they stopped a few meters away.

"Where the bloody fuck did they go?" Snape snarled to himself, before turning around and running back towards them. Mimi buried her head into Sirius's shoulder in fear, but had no reason to worry. Snape was running off in the other direction, probably in the dim hope he'd run into the rest of the Marauders. Mimi and Sirius waited a few more minutes before timidly stepping out into the corridor where they burst out laughing.

"That was bloody brilliant," Mimi said.

"Stupid git, didn't even think that we might be hiding," Sirius laughed, and he and Mimi exchanged high fives. Mimi smiled up at him. He was so handsome all tall and strong with his luscious black hair and steely grey eyes. But, it wasn't just his features that made him the long sought after heartthrob that plagued every girl at Hogwarts heart, it was also his exuberant personality.

"Thanks Sirius, I needed something to cheer me up," she said and Sirius saw that some of the sparkle had returned to her eyes.

"That's what I am here for beautiful," Sirius told her and grabbed her up in a kiss.

"I'm also here for that," he said playfully when they broke off.

"Well then I am certainly glad you're here," Mimi winked and they continued their kiss.

----

Mimi walked back up to the girls' dormitories that night happy and full. It had been a great day and more importantly a great dinner. She took a quick dinner and slid on some pajamas before settling down and chatting with the girls.

"Alright will someone please answer me this, which one of you is going for Remus?" Lily asked and Sarah and Arabella both turned deep shades of crimson.

"We haven't q-quite decided," Sarah stammered and hid her blushing cheeks behind her curly hair.

"Well that's fine, he's perfectly happy having you both," Mimi said with a laugh, "THREESOMES BABY WOOT WOOT!"

"Oh, you shut up Mimi," Sarah said and began beating her with a pillow, Arabella quickly joined in followed by Lily. It turned into a full out pillow fight until all the girls dissolved into full out giggles and collapsed back down on Mimi's bed.

"I think I might go for James, though," Arabella said, once they had calmed down, and winked at Mimi and Sarah.

"W-what? You can't!" Lily gasped taken aback.

"Why not? It's not like he's taken," Arabella said still playing.

"Yes, yes he is! He's mine," Lily suddenly realizing what she said clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Ahh, so Lily Evans has finally fallen for Mr. James Potter," Mimi said as she and the rest of the girls began cracking up.

"Trickery is not very nice," Lily said but nodded anyway.

"Praise Merlin," Mimi grinned. Everyone agreed and they sat in silence smiling at the new secret Lily had revealed.

"Hey girls, how about we go pay our lovely boys a visit?" Mimi suggested and instantly the girls perked up.

"Yes! Oh, oh good idea," Sarah and Arabella smiled happily, but Lily looked somewhat reluctant.

"We are in our pajamas though," Lily said in a vain attempt at making excuse.

"So? I am sure James won't mind, especially after seeing you naked over the holiday," Mimi said devishly as Sarah opened the door. Lily stood deciding a few more minutes, before hurrying after the girls.

"That's my Lily," Mimi said knocking her shoulder and the giggling girls hurried over to the boy's dormitory. Mimi knocked twice and then let herself in.

"Hey Meems," Sirius said grinning as she walked in tailed closely by the girls.

"Lily," James said jolting upright and tousling his hair.

"Hi, James," Lily said.

"Whatcha up to beautiful?" Sirius asked as Mimi sat next to him.

"We wanted to visit you," Mimi told him.

"Ahh, I see our charming personalities has finally won you girls over," James grinned and winking at Lily.

"Not quite," Lily said but blushed nonetheless.

"Can we play a game?" Mimi asked.

"A game! A game!" Sirius cheered jumping up and attempting a cartwheel.

"Only if you sit down Padfoot," Remus said a smile playing on his lips. Sirius pouted but returned to his spot beside Mimi.

"So what did you have in mind Mimi?" James asked. Mimi smiled.

"I spy."

"No!" Sirius, James, and Remus collectively shouted.

"Why not? I love that game it's so fun," Mimi frowned.

"Oh gee let me get out my list. 1. We've played that game a million times 2. Everyone but you hates it 3. Everyone but you thinks its no fun," James said and the rest of the Marauders nodded in agreement.

"Well who has a better idea?" Mimi said upset.

"I do," Sarah said suddenly.

"What is it?" Mimi asked somewhat hurt.

"Truth or Dare," Sarah smiled.

"Bloody Brilliant! Me first," Sirius shouted and everyone settled down in a circle on the floor.

"Alright Moony old pal, Truth or Dare?" Sirius said grinning maliciously at his friend.

"Ughh, dare I suppose," Remus answered.

"Perfect, I dare you to kiss Lily," he said rubbing his hands together like an evil scientist.

"WHAT?" James cried and Sirius rolled about in laughter.

"I was kidding Prongs, you only have to kiss Arabella Moony," Sirius said as James settled back down frowning.

"Only? That makes me feel loved," Arabella pouted.

"Oh you are Arabella babe," Sirius winked and Remus glared. Leaning over, Remus planted a kiss on her lips.

"Jeez, next time could we get a little more passion?" Sirius said as they broke off.

"Your sick and twisted Black," Arabella told him and smiled up at Remus.

"Alright Truth or Dare Mimi?" Remus grinned at his friend who started contemplating beside him.

"Come on Mimi it's not that big of a decision," Lily urged as Mimi thought it over very slowly.

"Are you out of your head? It's a huge decision!" Sirius cried flabbergasted. Everyone laughed at the complete honesty and thus complete stupidity of his statement.

"Alright, alright Truth," Mimi said.

"Did Sirius force you to go out with him?" Remus asked able to keep a straight face for about three seconds before bursting out laughing. Sirius tackled him to the ground and Mimi was laughing.

"No, Remus I went out with Sirius on my own accord," Mimi said and the boys stopped play wrestling.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" James exclaimed.

"She was thinking about my sexy hott looks and charming personality," Sirius said and Mimi just nodded.

"What he said," She laughed before the two began kissing.

"Moving along, Sirius, Truth or Dare?" Mimi asked and after thinking it over for a minute he answered.

"Dare."

"Alright, alright I dare you to _accio _McGonagall's underwear," Mimi said and everyone burst out laughing.

"As you wish Madam," Sirius said before raising his wand, "_Accio_ McGonagall's underwear!" He bellowed and in a matter of seconds the whole dormitory began filling up with underwear. Everyone was laughing hysterically until Peter spoke up.

"Uh oh," Peter said and everyone looked over, he was gazing down at the Marauder's Map. The Marauders crowded around him and studied the map. A black dot labeled Minerva McGonagall was moving quickly towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Bloody fuck!" Sirius cried and the boys immediately began shoving the underwear under the bed and the girls took off for their own dormitories giggling in the excitement. Lily, Sarah, Arabella, and Mimi tore up the dormitory steps and jumped into their beds muffling their laugher as the heard McGonagall stomp into the dormitory.

"Marauders! What is the meaning of this?" She bellowed. Mimi could barely contain her laughter not only because of McGonagall and her underwear but because, as usual her friends had provided the perfect distraction to all her worries.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry i havent updated i was away for winter break and then fanfiction wouldnt let me update. Anyway here it is, sorry about the whole Truth or Dare corniness, the next chapter will be more intense. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE!!**


	12. Chapter 11: Bad Wishes Bad Dreams

Chapter 11: Bad Wishes Bad Dreams

Mimi, Sarah, Arabella, and Lily walked tiredly to breakfast the next morning and plopped down next to the Marauders who were somewhat grumpy due to the week's worth of detentions they had received from McGonagall last night. Only a few grumblings of conversation was exchanged before the group trudged off to Transfiguration.

"Ms. McMahon! Do you not have a bed?" McGonagall's voice rang through Mimi's head and woke her up from her slumber.

"No, Professor I do," Mimi answered innocently knowing she was in for it but being to tired to care.

"Is it inadequate?" McGonagall glared at her.

"No, Professor."

"Then why are you falling asleep in my classroom?"

"I don't know. I am sorry."

"We'll you can show me how sorry by joining your friends in detention tonight," McGonagall snapped, still sore from the prank played on her last night and thus quick to punish. Mimi groaned and hit her head with her textbook as McGonagall resumed the lesson.

"Worst luck Mimi," Arabella whispered to her sympathetically.

"She's just in a fit because she had to go to commando today," Mimi kidded back and the Marauders and the girls laughed into their palms.

"That's page 364 Ms. McMahon!" Professor McGonagall called out ignoring the comment and referring to the textbook page they were supposed to be reading.

"Of course Professor," Mimi smiled and quickly began the work.

-----

"Hey guys, we were just wondering if you wanted to come to down to dinner with us," Lily said later that night poking her head in the boy's room, Arabella and Sarah visible behind her. Mimi, Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus were lying on the floor dreading the detention that was awaiting them.

"Aw, you are sweet Lily-pad but we have are gruesome detention to attend to," James said winking.

"Oh, we forgot. We'll good luck with that," Lily gave them a small smile before ducking down the steps.

"Perfect, I bet their having mashed potatoes for dinner tonight," Remus moaned as his stomach growled loudly at the mention of dinner.

"It was worth it to see Minnie's face but damn I don't want to go," James complained.

"Sorry guys," Mimi said remembering she had come up with the dare.

"We might not be able to forgive you Mimi, I mean Merlin mashed potatoes!" Remus said but he smiled at her.

"Ah, and there is the answer to why Moony never has a date, he's already got a secret love: mashed potatoes," Sirius teased his friend who gave him a playful punch.

"I guess we should head down," Mimi said sitting up.

"I suppose your right," James agreed and the Marauders all stood, Sirius extending his hand to Mimi to pull her to her feet.

"Let's go," Sirius said and he wrapped his arm around Mimi's shoulders as the group walked down to McGonagall's classroom.

"Ahh hello Marauders," McGonagall said as they walked into her classroom.

"Hey there Minnie," Sirius said flashing his heart stopping grin.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Black you will be polishing all the trophies in the trophy room- without magic. Mr. Potter and Ms. McMahon you will be cleaning out the hospital bed pans, without magic as well. You are free to go at 9:00," McGonagall instructed. Sirius and Mimi looked a bit put out about being separated but shrugged it off and followed their groups to their set tasks.

Mimi and James were on their tenth bedpan each with Mimi's head resting on James stomach as they cleaned. She heard his stomach let out a low rumble from underneath is well defined six pack and glanced up at him.

"I really am sorry I made you guys get detention, you have to be starved," she said guiltily. He let out a laugh and looked at her.

"Mimi, you act like we've never gotten detention before. Whether or not you gave Sirius that dare or not we'd probably have detention tonight anyway just now, we actually have detention for a good reason," he told her.

"A good reason?" she asked.

"Yea, getting your mind off your parents," he said softly. Mimi sighed, her friends had done exactly that, but she was slowly slipping back into that worry.

"I am so scared for them James," she whispered and he set his bedpan aside and began rubbing her head.

"I know you do. I know how it feels trust me, I feel the same way every time my parents go off to do stuff for the Order." Mimi nodded as a lump rose up in her throat.

"How are you so brave about it?" She asked her voice barely audible.

"I'm not Mimi. Nobody is," he said and she let out a sob. James took her into her arms and kissed the top of her head.

"There, there it's okay," he soothed as he felt her tears wet the cloth of his shirt.

"I just can't stand not knowing, I just wish I knew what was going on," Mimi told him and he nodded.

"I know Mimi I do too." He let her cry a few more minutes before they both resumed their detention duties.

-----

Mimi walked back to the Gryffindor common room in silence as her friends groaned about the detention. They had taken a slight detour to the kitchens so Remus could get his beloved mashed potatoes and James, Sirius, and Peter can get a couple slices of cake, but Mimi had passed. She, however, was not hungry at all she just wanted to go to bed.

"I am beat. Night guys," Mimi said as they walked into the common room.

"Night Meems," Sirius said giving her a quick kiss and the rest of the Marauders echoed their goodbyes as she departed. Mimi changed quickly with only a few words to the girls and settled into her bed falling quickly to sleep with an odd dream indeed.

_Mimi looked around at the rainbow she was sitting on and noticed Sirius all the way down at the bottom._

"_Sirius! What in the name of Merlin are you doing down there?" She called as she sat proudly at the top._

"_Minnie said I had to finish cleaning your share of bed pans, she said you didn't finish," he cried back up to her brandishing the said bed pans._

"_Oh, well let me help," she told him and began sliding down the rainbow. Where she landed, however, wasn't the fluffy cloud Sirius had been perched on, but a dark and cold room._

"_Tell me why he sent you," a harsh voice snarled and Mimi looked about in fright. Was he talking to her?_

"_Never," a woman's voice answered instead, but it was tinged with fear. Mimi looked around again, she KNEW that voice._

"_Tell me or you will be sorry," the harsh voice said again. Mimi began getting very scared this man sounded serious._

"_I said I would never tell you," the woman's voice answered but this time it was strong and clear no fear evident. Mimi realized whose voice that was!_

"_As you wish," the harsh voice said and screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" just as Mimi screamed, "MUM!"_

"Mimi! Mimi wake up," Mimi opened her eyes and saw Lily looking down at her worriedly. She was soaked with sweat and her sheets were tangled around her legs.

"He killed her! He killed my mum!" Mimi screamed grabbing Lily's arms.

"Mimi it was just a dream calm down," Lily said but her eyes had widened in fear.

"Voldemort killed by mum," Mimi said again and she tore out of the dormitory.

"Where are you going?" Lily cried after her but received no answer, Mimi had already left the common room. Lily stood stock still in fear until she snapped back into her senses and raced to the boy's room. She banged on the door and barged in.

"Argh, what time is it?" Sirius grumbled his eyes adjusting to the light.

"Lily? What are you doing in here? Are you alright?" James asked as he noticed her standing their shaking.

"It's Mimi," she began and all the boys instantly jolted awake, "She had a bad dream she said- she said You-Know-Who killed her mum. She's gone!" Lily said and the boys raced out of the dormitory.

-----

Mimi ran down the corridors until she reached Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Ice Mice!" Mimi cried to the gargoyle and it instantly sprang open and she jumped up the stairs and barely knocked on the door before entering.

"Ms. McMahon? What may I ask are you doing here?" Professor Dumbledore looked up in shock as she walked in breathing heavily and pajama clad. Mimi didn't even begin to ponder the fact that Dumbledore was up at 2:00 a.m. but instead blurted out,

"He killed her Professor! Voldemort killed my mum!" Dumbledore froze and looked deep into her eyes.

"How do you know this?" He asked her slowly and Mimi blushed realizing how silly it was going to sound.

"I had, well I had a dream sir," Mimi told him and he continued to look her in the eye.

"How did it go, please if you don't mind, tell me in detail," he said and conjured a chair and gestured her to sit. She perched on the edge for about 3 seconds and then rose again and began to pace.

"It started out quite silly sir, I was on top of a rain bow and Sirius was on the cloudy part of the bottom, and well he was saying McGonagall was making him clean the bedpans I didn't finish so I er said that I would help him and slid down the rainbow. When I reached the bottom, though sir, I was in this really dark cold room and there was this voice… Voldemort's voice, and he said tell me why you sent you and then my mum she answered. She said she'd never tell and he responded tell me or you'll be sorry but she insisted she'd never tell. Then well, then he- he avadaded her!" Mimi said quickly and Dumbledore rose up. Mimi looked about and a pretty red bird appeared before her eyes carrying a letter on its leg. The bird extended its leg towards Dumbledore, who in turned took the letter and began to read it silently. Mimi watched as his eyes flew across the parchment and grew worried at the somber look on his face.

"What does-" Mimi was cut off when the Marauders burst through the door.

"Please do come in Marauders," Dumbledore said as they ran over to Mimi.

"Are you alright Meems?" "Lily said you had a nightmare and ran!" "How are you feeling Mimi?" "Was it scary?" The Marauders asked her altogether.

"Please, please everyone sit down," Dumbledore said and conjured up four more armchairs.

"I am afraid I have some very bad news," he began and Mimi felt her stomach drop, "Mimi your dream is, much to my dismay, entirely true. Voldemort did murder you mother-and father- but they died a brave death with you on their minds. I am so sorry for you loss, for all of your losses," he said looking at each Marauder in turn with sadness etched into his face.

"NO!" Sirius, Remus, and Peter cried out in unison but Mimi and James stood still and silent. James felt the full force of the news and for some reason couldn't help but remember what Mimi had said earlier: _I just can't stand not knowing, I just wish I knew what was going on. _She had gotten her wish in the worst way possible.

"It can't be true! It can't be," Sirius cried obviously heartbroken. Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but Mimi beat him to it.

"It is true. Their dead. He mother fucking murdered them and their gone!" Mimi growled and Sirius looked taken aback but before he, or anyone, could respond Mimi fled from Dumbledore's office as she had fled the dormitories. She ran as hard and fast as she could all the way onto the grounds. It was raining hard and Mimi stood their letting the cold water wash over her mixing with the tears streaming down her face.

"Meems," Sirius's voice came from behind her and she spun around.

"Their dead Sirius, dead, gone, NEVER FUCKING COMING BACK! You told me it would be okay you said it would all be okay! You lied to me," Mimi ran at him and began beating his chest with her fists. She was so angry at the world that she grew lost in her rage.

"Meems I am so sorry," Sirius tried to reason with her but Mimi continued to punch him.

"You lied, you lied to me…" her voice trailed off as did her fists and she began taking big gasping sobs. She buried her face into Sirius's chest sobbing hysterically. He wrapped his arms around her and, for the first time in years, he began crying as well.

"I loved them, Sirius, I loved them," she cried and he rubbed her hair unable to speak. The heartbroken couple stood holding each other in the cold rain, crying over the deceased parents who they loved with all their hearts.

**A/N: I updated this fast to make up for all the lost time last chapter. This is the darkest chapter so far so please please REVIEW and tell me what you think!!! Thanks bunches and bunches.**


	13. Chapter 12: Right There with Her

Chapter 12: Right There with Her

The day of Mimi's parent's funeral was dark and cloudy which matched everyone's mood (and outfits) perfectly. Mimi stood bravely at the front of the crowd next to her parents coffin's the wind blowing her dark hair back and whipping the edge of her black dress around her knees. She resisted the urge to shiver in the harsh wind and just stood staring straight ahead. She had no real feeling any more, no real emotion; she was vaguely away of the Marauders and the girls standing behind her but didn't process it. She noticed somewhat Lily collapsing into James's arms sobbing hysterically over the parents that had welcomed her so warmly. She recognized slightly the slow tears that were passing down the Marauder's cheeks but she didn't think about it. Everyone had sent their sorrows for her loss but she could barely react, she felt dead to the world as though she had died along with her parents.

"It's over Meems," Sirius said softly from behind her taking a strong sniffle. Mimi nodded and after placing flowers on the coffins she whispered one final good bye to her parents before turning away forever.

Mimi returned the school unable to think or feel. She was numb; she felt no pain or sadness. She was an empty shell of a girl who had lost someone who she loved more than life.

"Come on Meems," Sirius said his voice clogged and he led her upstairs to the dormitory. Mimi nodded and climbed after him. The boys got ready for bed chattering lightly, but Mimi just collapsed on the floor in her clothes in all unable to keep going. She was vaguely aware of being placed in a bed before she drifted off.

----

Mimi rolled over in Sirius's bed the next morning and her head connected with Sirius's ribcage- hard.

"Bloody hell," Mimie said rubbing the throbbing bump forming on her head, but somewhere deep in her mind she relished the first pain she had registered in days. It felt as though she had just regained the smallest grain of sand of herself again. She closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

"Rise and shine," Remus cried only an hour after Mimi had returned to sleep.

"Shut the hell up," James grumbled.

"Crazy werewolf," Sirius muttered.

"Morning Remus old pal," Peter said brightly.

"What the bloody hell are you doing up now?" Mimi asked buried underneath Sirius's armpit.

"Time for school," Remus told everyone.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"Where you learn," Remus said.

"Ahh so that's what McGonagall's always on about with her whole learning mantra," Sirius realized.

"There goes the light bulb," James said sullenly at being awoken.

"Sirius, my IQ just dropped 10 points," Remus said.

"Good bring you down to my level," Sirius said before forcefully shutting his eyes.

"GET UP YOU SODDING IDIOTS!" Remus cried and everyone instantly jumped out of bed- except Mimi.

"I have the day off to mourn," she said quietly and everyone froze and everything came flooding back to them, lost after their hours of slumber. Remus looked to James who looked to Peter who looked to Sirius and at long last somebody answered.

"Would you, er, like us to bring you some breakfast?" Peter asked and the Marauders gaped at his sudden insight into the situation.

"No thank you," Mimi said.

"Would you like anything Meems?" Sirius said catching on to Peter's theme.

"No," was all she answered before going back to sleep.

----

The Marauders trudged back up to the dormitory during their free period that afternoon and found Mimi lying on Sirius's bed reading the back of one of his lotion bottles. They took in her appearance, which was quite horrific: matted hair, dark baggy eyes, peeling lips, and Sirius's boxers and an old Chudley Cannons t-shirt that belonged to James once upon a time.

"Oi, Meems. Er, how are you? You sure you don't want to get up, get dressed and shower maybe, hell even go for a walk?" Sirius babbled somewhat taking in his girlfriend.

"You know if you switch to Madame Marie's Magical Lotion you'll get much smoother skin than with this Lotion Potion crap," was the answer Sirius received.

"I'll make a note of that," Sirius said dryly.

"We brought you some food, Peter did eat half of the sandwich but we could always run down to the kitchens if you want more," Remus said offering a half of a chicken sandwich.

"Peter you can finish it," Mimi said looking at Peter. This was how the conversation went between the Marauders and Mimi until finally, they departed for class.

----

Mimi didn't leave the boy's dormitory for a week straight and the boys decided enough was enough. Sure they loved her company but she did not go to meals, classes, or even walk out into the common room. People were beginning to believe she had gone missing. They needed to get her better for everyone's sake. They boy's soon put a plan into action.

Mimi grabbed her toothbrush and squeezed out a bit of toothpaste, before working it in circles across her teeth. She spat into the sink and suddenly the door burst open and Sirius strolled in.

"Hey Meems," he smiled as he walked over to the toilet.

"Hi Siwius," Mimi answered her mouth full of toothpaste and she frowned as he began unzipping his pants.

"Er, what are you doing?" Mimi said rinsing her mouth out.

"Using the loo, do you mind?" Sirius asked and began to pee.

"What? Oh merlin! I mean no of course not," Mimi stuttered at this overlap of privacy she quickly ran out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She didn't hear Sirius's slight chuckle as the first plan of action went underway magnificently. However, she did notice that this did seem to be a reoccurring event:

Mimi walked out of the shower and saw James attempting to comb his every unruly hair.

"Oi! James what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Mimi cried as she wrapped a towel around her.

"Oh Merlin! Sorry Mimi," he offered but continued brushing his hair.

"Er… James? Would you mind?" Mimi asked tentatively.

"What? Oh sure no problem," James tossed his brush down and strolled out leaving Mimi quite shell shocked.

However, the last straw was the next when she was thinking maybe she could start her homework (Lily had brought it all faithfully everyday). She grabbed her potions book, parchment, and a quill and began making a dent in the 12 inch essay they received. She had plowed through about three inches when James burst into the room screaming triumphantly.

"Padfoot, my main man!" He yelled and Mimi looked up curiously.

"What's up Prongs?" Sirius asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Guess who I just saw snogging Amee Abbott!!" James said bouncing up and down on his toes.

"Amee Abbott? That hott- sorry Meems- Hufflepuff? Who?" Sirius asked.

"Moony!" James cried and just as he said it Remus burst through the door and tackled James to the ground.

"I told you not to bloody tell him! Or anyone," Remus cried pinning James.

"Ohh Moony I think its darling," James cried rolling over and crushing Remus beneath him.

"It's fantastic Moony old chap really," Sirius said laughing and the boys continued to have the loudest wrestling match Mimi had ever seen and heard.

"Dammit! Will you lot please shut your mouths?" Mimi erupted as her potions paper came to a halt. She gathered up her work stuff and glared at them all.

"You're being loud and obnoxious dimwits! Honestly, how can anyone get a moment of peace up here?" Mimi screamed at them storming over to the doorway.

"I'm going to the lib-" She stopped suddenly and her face morphed into one of great understanding.

"Nice try guys. You almost got me out of here," Mimi said and her eyes shone with tears. The boys froze and Remus and James untangled themselves. This was what they had been waiting for. They listened intently as she began to talk.

"I know I must be awful but… but I can't face anyone else," she said looking at the floor.

"How come Meems?" Sirius pressed her gently.

"Because nobody else understands. I don't want to be bombarded with questions about my parents and everyone saying sorry and feeling bad for me. I just want things to go back to how they were before and I… I don't know how to do that. But you guys know who I am and you make it seem like maybe it can be like before and maybe it'll all be okay," Mimi said and she started to cry now.

"I don't want anyone to see me like this I don't want anyone to talk to me like this. I just want you guys. I want my mum and my dad… I want life how it was before. Merlin, I miss them so much," Mimi said her head buried in her hands. Sirius pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"We'll help you out Meems, but in order for it to be like it was before you have to let it happen," Sirius told her and Mimi nodded against his chest.

"I know it does but I'm scared," Mimi said.

"We'll make it all better," Sirius reassured her and he felt Mimi nod again.

"So you want to try Meems?" He asked holding her at arms length. Mimi looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Yes."

"Alright babe, then get dressed," he instructed her and she pulled out a ruffled pair of jeans and purple sweater. She walked silently into the bathroom to change and even brush her hair before reappearing.

"Let's go down to dinner then," Sirius said. Mimi shrunk back a bit, but Sirius wrapped his arms around her and the rest of the Marauders encircled her as they opened the door.

"It'll be okay," Sirius whispered and they walked down the stairs. Everybody gaped slightly as they saw Mimi, a girl they had begun to think of as a ghost, but nobody said anything. Maybe it was out of respect or maybe it was because of the looks they received from the Marauders. Either way, Mimi was very grateful. She got through dinner, and although Sarah, Arabella, and Lily looked surprised to see her they didn't say anything about it. They kept the conversation light and fluffy and Mimi began to realize just how much she missed life.

"Lilypad I am so glad you've decided that you could start falling head over heels in love with me," James teased Lily at dinner. Mimi was aware that they had started going out, but she had the sneaking suspicion that they grew closer over her parent's death and that was why the reasoning was discussed at minimum.

"James the only thing that's going to fall head over heels is you if you keep saying that," Lily smiled sweetly back and eased the comment with a kiss. Mimi began laughing at the banter she had missed so. The Marauders turned and looked at her in shock they hadn't heard her laugh in weeks, but she continued laughing. She laughed until tears spilled down her face and she had fallen off the best rolling on the floor. She laughed and laughed until everyone joined in their sides aching from it all. Long after everyone stop though, Mimi continued. It felt so good to be happy to laugh again; TO FEEL AGAIN. Mimi felt herself be freed and that night in bed she rolled over to face Sirius.

"Sirius, you awake?" She whispered poking him softly on the shoulder.

"Yup. What's up Meems?" He asked giving her a soft kiss.

"You were right, it is all going to be okay. But, I am going to get him back for what he did to my parents, I owe it to them. My mum told me to always be happy, but I am telling myself to avenge her," Mimi whispered and Sirius looked at her and she looked back fiercely.

"I'll be right there with you then Meems," Sirius said and Mimi smiled.

"Thanks… for everything," Mimi said.

"I love you Meems," Sirius said.

"I love you too," Mimi answered and she snuggled up beside him and drifted off to sleep, but Sirius stayed awake. He grew worried at what Mimi had said about getting Voldemort back, but he would be right there with her. He'd always be right there with her.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took be a bit of time to update. REVIEW please**


	14. Chapter 14: The World of the Marauders

Chapter 13: The World of the Marauders

Life it seemed had finally returned to normal: Mimi was in her own bed, James and Lily were snogging in every corner (okay maybe that wasn't normal), Peter was eating six meals a day, and Remus was yelling at Sirius again. The world of Marauders had been set straight.

----

"Moony I've found you a gal," Sirius exclaimed to the whole common room that night. Remus looked up from his book a horrified expression on his face as giggles arose from the Gryffindor students.

"Padfoot, shut up," Remus said through gritted teeth.

"Ahh, worry not Moony. She's actually attractive," Sirius said totally missing his point as Mimi walked down the stairs.

"Who's attractive?" She asked plopping down next to Remus.

"Lily is," James said who strolled through the portrait hole with Peter trailing behind.

"AS I WAS SAYING," Sirius boomed annoyed at being interrupted, "I found the perfect bird for Moony."

"Ooh where?" Mimi asked as she grabbed a hunk of Remus's hair and began braiding it, much to his annoyance.

"I do not need you to play matchmaker Sirius… not that you can. And Mimi please do not braid my hair," Remus snapped.

"A little fussy today Moonykins? It'll be okay I mean I found this girl in the library," Sirius said proudly.

"You know where it is?" Remus asked bitterly just when James shouted, "Congratulations Padfoot! It only took ya 6 years to find it!"

"Right-o, thanks Mate. Anyway her name is… hold on I know it. Don't tell me," Sirius thought aloud.

"We couldn't tell you Sirius, we don't know who it is," James pointed out as Remus stubbornly returned to his book.

"Darcie Clisham!" Sirius said at last and James and Peter ooh'ed appropriately.

"Oh I know her. She's actually nice," Mimi said giving Remus reassuring nod and a wink.

"Yea, so who's the bad matchmaker now?" Sirius asked placing his hands on his hips.

"You still are Padfoot!" Remus said jumping up and thus pushing Mimi backwards.

"How?" Sirius asked clearly confused.

"Because a good matchmaker would realize I don't need to be matchmaked!"

"Don't be silly, every lad needs a bird," Sirius said without batting an eye.

"I HAVE ONE!" Remus exploded then clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Who? Who? Who? Who?" The rest of the Marauders chorused together.

"You- you guys are insufferable little prats! Especially you Padfoot, vapid cretin," Remus snarled and Sirius waved his hand.

"Moony, what did I tell you about using big words?" He said annoyed, "now just tell us who this girl is." Everyone nodded in their agreement and waited for him to speak.

"Ugh fine you… you tarts," Sirius rolled his eyes at this horrible comeback, "Its Sarah," Remus said and Mimi gasped.

"REALLY? Does Arabella know? That's so great!" Mimi said words flowing like diarrhea.

"Yes, yes, I know. Now I am going back to reading and NO Padfoot, I haven't felt her boobs yet," Remus said and returned to reading.

"Get on that mate," Sirius said before being distracted by Mimi's head grazing his shoulder.

"Meems, sex me?" He asked her and Remus looked up in disbelief.

"Mimi please do not answer that. For humanity's sake," he told her.

"You were reading," Sirius reminded him before looking at Mimi again, "So?"

"You are a weird one," was all she answered and then kissed him. Remus made a disgusted face, but deep down he was glad all was well in the world of the Marauders.

-----

"So today we will be making a sleeping draught! I know quite easy but hey you kids do need a bit of lax time no? Alright good pair up pair up!" Professor Slughorn babbled to the class in Potions. Mimi and Sirius quickly formed a group as did James and Lily and Remus and Sarah. With a resounding sigh Arabella walked over to Peter's side as the rest of the class were in Slytherin and would not do as partners.

"Get the ingredients Sirius," Mimi instructed as they stood side my side at her cauldron. He did as was told and returned with shockingly the right ingredients.

"Good. Now sit down and be a good boy so we can pass," Mimi said with a laugh.

"Mmm, I like it when you get bossy," Sirius said and Mimi slapped his arm. The pair was dividing their time between flirting and working when they heard the snarl of Severus Snape.

"Filthy Mudblood, you stole my willow roots," he said and Sirius and Mimi realized he was speaking to Lily.

"Severus, I did not take your willow roots," Lily said calmly pressing her hand to James chest to keep him from attacking Snape.

"Lying filthy Mudblood. You just wait, the Dark Lord shall eliminate all of your kind," He said and Lily dropped her hand from James chest in shock and he shot forward. However, Mimi got their first, with a flash of red light Severus was on the floor in a full body bind.

"Shut the hell up! You're sick and twisted and your fucking Dark Lord is going down," Mimi spat at him her rage not connecting with her brain.

"Lily is better at magic than you or any of your fellow fucking followers too! So just shut the bloody hell up!" Mimi screamed.

"Mimi," Lily insisted from behind her as Mimi began furiously kicking Severus who was still in the body bind.

"Mimi, it's fine," Lilt told her again and Mimi whirled around to look up at her.

"It's not fine! He can't talk to you like that! He and his fucking Dark Lord can't do what they do to people! That's not fine," She cried and then she took a deep breath as realization dawned on her. She was flying off the handle she needed to calm down.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Professor Slughorn waddled over a deep frown on his face.

"Nothing Professor, just a tizzy over some ingredients," Lily said with a fake smile. Satisfied, Professor Slughorn waddled away and let them continue their conversation.

"Are you alright?" Mimi asked finally regaining control of herself.

"Yes, are you alright?" Lily said widening her eyes.

"Yea, just got a little carried away," Mimi said smiling weakly at everyone, who was in some shock over her outburst.

"Sure, of course happens to everyone," Lily said hastily and Mimi returned to Sirius and everyone else returned to their cauldrons. Sirius frowned at her as she smiled up at him. Sirius knew why Mimi got so carried away: _But, I am going to get him back for what he did to my parents._ Her words floated through his head, everyone knew Snape was a Death Eater, was this how Mimi was going to get Voldemort back?

"Done," Mimi said breaking into Sirius thoughts.

"What?" Sirius asked shaking his head.

"I finished the potion," Mimi told him looking up at him oddly.

"Oh swell, let's turn it in then," Sirius said and he held the bottle steady as Mimi ladled a bit of potion in. He capped it and they hurried it up to Professor Slughorn.

"Ah, wonderful Ms. McMahon, Mr. Black," Professor Slughorn said happily as they handed over their potion.

"You two make quite the pair, quite the pair indeed. Best wishes," He said with a cheeky grin and a wink and Mimi blushed red as Sirius choked down a laugh, his moment of worry over Mimi gone.

"Thanks, Professor. We'll be going back to our seats now," He said somewhat restrictedly.

"Don't be silly my boy, you two can go early," he gave Sirius a knowing nudge in the ribs as Mimi choked on her spit.

"Well, er thanks Professor," Sirius grinned as Remus jumped up from the back of the room.

"What? Not fair! They get to go early for being in a relationship? If anyone needs to stay longer its Sirius," He cried but Sarah pulled his sleeve so he was sitting back down and distracted him with a kiss.

"I could get used to that," Sirius said laughing as his friends insult was cut off by a snogging session.

"I bet you could," Mimi said as they walked out the door, "Now should we go make Slughorn proud?" She said smiling.

"Does this mean? Sex me?" Sirius asked grinningly excitedly. Mimi giggled and Sirius swooped her up in a kiss. Before either of them knew it they had landed themselves on a fluffy bed in the Room of Requirement, thanking Merlin for free periods and silly Potions professors.

----

"Hey Moony," Sirius said as he and Mimi returned to the common room slightly disheveled.

"Hello, Padfoot," Remus responded complacently turning a page in his book.

"How's the bird?' Sirius asked.

"Fine, her name is Sarah," Remus said.

"Where's Prongs? PRONGS! OI PRONGSIE WONGSIE FONGSIE!" Sirius yelled right into Remus's eardrum.

"Aargh Padfoot!" Remus cried holding his ear.

"Hey mate," James said bounding down the dormitory steps.

"How's Lilypad?" Sirius asked.

"Lovely, she loves me," James said grinning and Sirius crossed his arms looking grumpy.

"What Padfoot?" Remus asked tearing his eyes away from his book as Sirius heaved big sighs.

"Nobody asked how Meems is," he said moodily and Remus rolled his eyes but James looked sorry.

"That's because I'm right here, love," Mimi said from her spot on the arm of his chair.

"Besides, she just got laid how bad can she?" Remus asked smirking and everyone gaped at him.

"Remus Moony Lupin! What is this bird doing to your head?" James cried but looked impressed.

"I like it," Sirius added.

"That was very rude Remus," Mimi put in.

"Sorry Mimi. How are you?" He asked.

"Wonderful, I just got laid," She answered grinning broadly.

"We've taught you so well," Sirius and James said proudly and James patted her head. Even Remus couldn't help but laugh along with them. It was a true Marauder moment and, Merlin, they loved those.

----

"Mimi? You awake?" Mimi rubbed her eyes and blinked up at the figure peering over her.

"Arabella? What time is it?" Mimi asked sitting up.

"Er, 12:30. Can I talk to you?" She asked sounding somewhat sheepish for waking her friend at that hour.

"What's up?" Mimi asked and slid over so Arabella could sit down next to her.

"I am happy that Sarah and Remus got together," she started and realization dawned on Mimi, "but I just have to know. Why did her choose her over me? Merlin, that sounds so awful," Arabella groaned and placed her head in her hands.

"Ohh Ar, I don't think it's like that for him. I know he really likes you, but it's just, he really likes you as a friend. Besides, your gorgeous, boys fall at your feet every day, you'll find the right one out their," Mimi said putting her arm around her friends shoulder.

"I hope so Meems. You are so lucky to have Sirius, he really loves you," Arabella said.

"You'll find someone out their like that for you to," Mimi insisted.

"I know. It just got to me for a second, sorry for waking you," Arabella said.

"Anytime babycakes," Mimi said and she gave her friend a hug.

"Night Mimi," Arabella said walking over to her bed.

"Night Ar," Mimi whispered before drifting back off to sleep.

----

Everyone awoke on Saturday morning in high spirits, it was a beautiful and sunny day.

"What do you want to do today?" Mimi asked sitting (very precariously) on the floor of the boy's dormitory.

"Sleep," James grumbled rolling over and slamming a pillow down over his face.

"I second that," Sirius murmured in a dreamy state. Mimi sighed exasperatedly and Sirius (even half asleep) couldn't help but mimic it.

"Shut up Padfoot," Remus whined from his bed.

"You guys are just a big old cauldron full of fun today," Mimi said and began climbing onto James's bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked popping an eye open suspiciously.

"WAKING YOU ALL THE FUCK UP!" Mimi yelled and took a huge leap and landed with such a bounce that James went flying off the bed. After laying their shocked for a few moments he got up and barreled towards Mimi.

"RUN!" Sirius, Remus, and Peter yelled simultaneously as James attempted to grab her. Mimi ducked away and hid behind something that resembled a coat rack until James pounced. He grabbed her sides and pulled her up into the air as she flailed her legs half laughing half screaming. He threw her onto the bed and began tickling her when Sirius had a flashback to the day he first thought Mimi was hott. He smiled and then frowned as he remembered how much had changed since then. It was sad in a way, but in it was also somewhat comforting. Because through it all the Marauders had been together; they'd always be together.

**A/N: Hey everyone. This took me awhile to update sorry!! Anyway this fanfic is almost finished but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE x2 REVIEW!!!**


	15. Chapter 15: Threats and Birthdays

Chapter 14: Threats and Birthdays

"Sirius if you don't hurry we are going to be late!" Mimi said urgently tugging the bottom of her school skirt and pacing as Sirius leisurely ate pancakes. They were sitting in the kitchens because Sirius had overslept and missed breakfast, but declared a deep need for pancakes and thus here they were.

"Meems, relax. Minnie loves me to death she won't mind us being a few minutes late," Sirius said and then froze at the words he just spoke.

"Shit," he said realizing how much trouble they would be in. He shouted a quick thanks to the house-elves who squeaked in reply before he and Mimi took off running to Transfiguration.

"Ms. McMahon Mr. Black how lovely for you to show up to my class," McGonagall said sharply as the couple bursted in panting.

"S-sorry Professor. We overslept," Mimi said struggling to keep her breathing under control.

"Mmm, shocker there. 5 points from Gryffindor each, now take your seats before you waste anymore of my class time," McGonagall said dismissively and Mimi and Sirius nodded, taking their seats and smiling at how easy they got off.

----

"Minnie was in a right good mood today," James said as the Marauders, Mimi, Lily, Sarah, and Arabella made their way down the corridor after Transfiguration.

"You bet your bottom on that mate. She's definitely warming up to me," Sirius said grinning broadly.

"HA!" Remus said sarcastically his arm wrapped around Sarah's shoulder. Sirius was about to retort when a hand roughly pulled Mimi backwards. Sirius spun around in shock and anger coursed through his veins as he saw Severus Snape's grimy hand wrapped around his girlfriends arm.

"If you ever talk to me like that again McMahon… I will make sure you meet the same fate as your parents," Snape sneered his hook-nose inches away from Mimi's.

"Touch me again Snivellus and I'll make sure you can't hold a wand to hurt anyone ever again," Mimi growled right back and Snape's death grip tightened around her arm.

"Consider yourself warned McMahon," he told her before releasing her so roughly that she flew backwards. Sirius caught her in his arms as he seethed with hate.

"Foul, evil, greasy, good-for-nothing, motherfucking GIT!" Sirius erupted.

"Leave it be," Mimi said harshly as Sirius moved to go after Snape.

"What?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Leave it be, Sirius," Mimi repeated and this time she had a pleading note in her voice. Sirius looked torn between getting revenge and doing what his girlfriend wanted.

"But Meems, he threatened you," Sirius said somewhat weakly.

"Its fine," Mimi said for the last time and she took Sirius's hand.

"We got an open block now anyway lets not waste it on Snape," she said with a light smile and the group laughed somewhat nervously.

"Well I guess its first stop the kitchens then," Lily said and Mimi gave her a thankful smile as the group became instantly distracted by the idea of food.

----

"I love open blocks!" Sirius cried merrily throwing up a handful of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Me too," Mimi agreed joyously. The group was sitting the near deserted Gryffindor common room stuffing themselves with sweets and trying to push the memory of Snape's threat to the farthest unreachable corner of their mind.

"This was fun," Lily agreed, "but we could spice it up a little more." Every looked at her in shock, Lily never suggested 'spicing' stuff up.

"Well I'll be damned… Lily Evans wants more fun! And Remus is being distracted by a girl. I LOVE LOVE!" Sirius cried out doing a little jig and everyone began laughing.

"You are so so weird," Arabella commented.

"You're just realizing that now?" James questioned her.

"I prefer to refer to it as my wittiness," Sirius said in a dignified voice and blew a big bubble from his gum.

"I prefer to call it you uniqueness," Mimi told him and he smiled.

"I LOVE YOU," He screamed happily and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"How much sugar have you ingested exactly?" Mimi asked pulling away from him laughing. Sirius just grinned down at her. He had eaten a lot of sweets, but in reality, he was just overly-worried about her and was channeling it all into hyper activeness.

----

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!" The group called that Friday night. Lily grinned around at them and then looked down, beaming, at her cake.

"Wow guys… you didn't have to do this!" Lily said astounded by the beautiful cake.

"Aw Lilypily it was nothing," Sirius said.

"It's not even at the best part yet," James whispered in her ear and she turned to look up at him excitedly.

"You mean you guys did more for my birthday?" Lily asked her voice squeaking. She truly loved birthday surprises.'

"Of course there's more gorgeous. How does a table for 8 in a private upstairs room at the Three Broomsticks sound? Or how about the mountainous pile of presents that's waiting atop that table for 8?" James smiled at her.

"Amazing!" Lily squeaked and she threw her arms around James neck giving him a deep and excited kiss. James laughed against her lips and smiled broadly down at her.

"Why don't you lovely ladies go get dressed and will meet you down here in 45 minutes," he suggested smoothly and the girls nodded and raced off.

"I can't believe you guys did this for me," Lily gushed as she walked over to her closet to find a suitable outfit.

"What do you mean Lil? We were planning this for months," Mimi told her as she pulled a pair of shoes out.

"We were just afraid you would have guessed," Sarah and Arabella told her.

"You guys are the absolute greatest! I love birthday surprises!' Lily gave them a hug and the girls then returned to their outfit choosing. They kept it simple and sweet with Lily in a right green bib-front, sleeveless dress that fell to her lower thigh. She slid a vibrant green head band over her red hair that fell in soft curls. She kept her make up simple and she looked stunning. Mimi wore a bright yellow sleeveless baby doll dress that fell to her upper thigh and complimented her complexion. She slid a yellow double-band head band around her hair and applied some light mascara. Sarah donned a pale green floral dress with cap sleeves. She looked brilliant with just a dab of lip gloss. Arabella was dressed in a scoop neck white polka dotted dress that clung loosely to her curvy figure she straightened her hair and the girls smiled at their reflection.

"Let's go to my partay!" Lily said merrily and the girls slipped on their shoes and ran downstairs.

"Hey sexy lady, I like your clothes," Sirius sang upon seeing the girls. This earned him a whack on the back of the head from Remus, but still all the boys ogled.

"Well, shall we depart," James said finally clearing his throat and taking Lily's arm.

"Its birthday party time," Lily agreed happily and the group began to stealthily make their way to secret passage to Hogsmeade.

"It's a bit late for you lot isn't it?" Madame Rosmerta asked with a mock-stern expression on her face.

"Ahh Rosie m'dear it's a special night though. It's Lily's birthday," James smiled putting on his Potter charm.

"Of course it is. Happy birthday Lily dear, the rooms all set for you guys. Have fun, but not too much especially you Sirius Black," Madame Rosmerta said smiling to the kids and ushering them upstairs. The group of friends looked around into a big room with a wooden table set for 8. In the middle of the table was a pile of shiny boxes.

"Ooh presents!" Lily squealed and she attacked the table and James and Sirius began laughing at her.

"A little over eager their Lilypily?" Sirius teased as Lily began shredding wrapping paper.

"Padfoot, at your own birthday a year ago, I seem to recall you giving Peter a broken wrist in such a rush to get to your own presents," Remus pointed out with a smile. Sirius stuck out his tongue, a witty reply cut short by Lily's excited squeals.

"James it's beautiful," Lily cried as she held up a silver chain with an emerald dangling off it. She ran into James arms and wrapped her legs around his waste, kissing him deeply.

"I'm hungry," Peter said interrupting the love scene and soon everyone was seated around the table. They drank and ate until their stuffed but didn't make any effort to move. Lily looked around at her laughing friends and was filled with love for them all, they had just given her the best birthday ever. She can't believe she had ever doubted James's love for her or Mimi's faith in the Marauders. Sure, they were all pompous jerks on the exterior, but deep down they were all great, sensitive, caring guys and each one of them deserved the girls they had.

"I love you guys," Lily said suddenly tearing up.

"Lily, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" James asked worriedly as tears spilled down Lily's cheeks.

"Nothing, you guys are just the greatest friends anyone could ever ask for," she told them with a watery smile.

"Aww Lily," James crooned.

"Lily Evans you stop that crying missy. Because if you don't stop, I'll start crying and I am not wearing waterproof mascara tonight!" Sarah told her and everyone laughed.

"We really are a great team aren't we?" James said.

"Yea, the best," Mimi said and she grabbed Remus and Sirius's hand, "Friends forever guys." Everyone agreed whole heartedly and Mimi smiled.

"I am going to go the bathroom real quick guys, all this butterbeer is getting to my bladder," she joked and got up.

"Come back soon love," Sirius told her blowing kisses.

"Couldn't stay away babe," Mimi responded walking back and giving him a soft kiss.

"Alright gotta pee," Mimi said and she quickly ran out of the room, leaving behind her laughing friends. She smiled as she made her way to the loo, tonight had gone exactly as planned. She used the bathroom and washed her hands, deciding to step outside for a breath of fresh air before returning upstairs. She walked out of the pub and breathed out as the soft wind hit her cheeks.

"I love this," Mimi whispered thinking about her friends and how perfect everything was. She turned around to head back into the pub when she walked right into none other than a very drunk Severus Snape.

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay thank you for the reviews that i got...KEEP DOING IT!! Their is only 1 or 2 more chapters left in this fanfic too, i'm sad. Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW as usual.**

**p.s. please r&r my other fanfic, So, I'm in Slytherin. **


	16. Chapter 16: If Only

Chapter 15: If Only

"Severus," Mimi gave Snape a curt nod and tried to step around him. She didn't want any trouble tonight.

"Where do you think you're going McMahon?" Snape grabbed her wrist, "Surely you want to stay here with me." Mimi pulled a face.

"Snape it's obvious you've had a bit too much to drink," she spat rudely at him as she tried to uncurl his fingers.

"Ahh yes that's it. Why else would I, a 'greasy Slytherin Death Eater' want to spend some time with the Gryffindor beauty? Especially when she was all alone without her little boyfriends," He said bringing his face down to her level. Mimi winced as his alcohol filled breath hit her nose and she reached around for her wand.

"Let me go," Mimi demanded as she tried to get her wand, but she couldn't find it. Had she left it upstairs? Had she brought it at all? Questions flowed through her head as Snape moved closer.

"I don't think I am going to let you go yet," He whispered his mouth a centimeter away from her own, Mimi stepped back than instantly regretted doing so. She was now trapped against the wall of the pub as Snape neared her.

"What's wrong McMahon? You do it with that pig Black all the time," he sneered down at her. He raised her arms immobile above her head and shoved his lips against hers.

"Get off of me you slimy git!" Mimi erupted pushing him as far back as possible. He flew backwards and hit a tree hard. For a second he didn't move and Mimi made for the door as fast as she could.

"Fucking bitch," Snape cursed as he got up. Mimi was halfway through the door when she felt Snape grasp the back of her dress.

"Where do you think your going McMahon? Don't want to play now? Don't want to make your good-for-nothing parents proud?" He growled at her.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Mimi shouted panicking. She didn't have her wand and Snape wasn't thinking clearly (he was bad enough sober.)

"I told you if you ever talked to me like that again I'd kill you McMahon. I tried to be nice and have a little fun and you were a rude little bitch to me," Snape said and Mimi began doing the only thing she could think of: screaming.

"HELP! SIRIUS, JAMES! REMUS, PETER! ANYONE HELP ME PLEASE!" She cried. Snape grew furious at the racket she was making.

"Shut up!" He commanded his wand pointed in between her eyes.

"SIRIUS!" Sirius's name escaped Mimi's lips just as Snape said softly, "Avada Kedavra."

----

"Did you hear that?" Sirius asked, he thought her heard Mimi calling out their names.

"Hear what?" Peter asked and Sirius shrugged it off.

"Never mind," he said. The group returned to the conversation they were having when Sirius heard it again.

"It's Mimi she's calling my name," Sirius said and he quickly got up and left the room. He flew downstairs and began knocking on the bathroom door.

"Meems? You alright love?" He asked through the door, but he received no reply.

"Meems?" He asked knocking harder, but still received no response. He sighed resolutely and began thinking where else she would be. He was struck with an idea and he hurried outside, nothing could ever have prepared him for the sight that greeted him there. He stood in shock as he looked down upon Mimi's crumpled and deserted figure.

"Meems? Meems can you hear me?" He dropped down beside her and picked her up in his arms. She was deathly cold and he felt for her heart rate, but he couldn't find it.

"Meems wake up come on love, wake up," he said not wanting to believe she was gone.

"Get up! Come on!" He screamed into her lifeless face.

"Please Meems…" he said his voice drifting off as he began to cry. He lent down against her chest and sobbed. She was gone.

"Is that Sirius screaming?" Remus asked as he heard Sirius's desperate cries. James pricked his ear and listened.

"Oh Merlin!" He said and pretty soon everyone was downstairs.

"Padfoot!" James called as he heard someone crying outside. The group burst through the doors and looked down.

"Sirius, what happened?" James asked dropping down next to his sobbing friend.

"She's gone James, she's gone," Sirius said.

"What?" Remus croaked from above them.

"She's dead," Sirius said looking down at his girlfriend. The marauders dropped down around her and bent their heads.

"N-no she's not. She just went to the bathroom," Lily stuttered from behind them.

"Lily," Remus began sensing she was about to have an attack.

"She's not dead! She's not why are you guys like this? She's just- she's just playing a joke. Yes, that's it! Haha Mimi I figured it out now come on," Lily cried.

"Lily," Remus said again.

"What? Come on you guys are the Marauders surely you can see through this prank," Lily said.

"Lily shut up," Remus finally shouted at her. He instantly regretted it (and thought James would hit him) but everyone just stood frozen. A solitary tear dripped down Lily's cheek as she gazed upon her friends.

"Who did this?" Lily croaked and Sirius looked up as this question dawned upon him.

"I'll kill him!" Sirius growled suddenly jumping up, "I'll kill his filthy ass."

"Padfoot, you don't know who did this," Peter said staring down in horror at Miranda.

"It was Snape. I know it was that piece of shit," Sirius said again as anger coursed through him.

"You don't know that Sirius, calm down," Remus tried to reason with him.

"I know it! He threatened her and I did nothing! She called my name for help and I didn't come for her. She called my name…" Sirius broke down and lent his head down on Remus shoulder crying.

"The last thing she said was my name and I didn't come," he cried. Remus patted Sirius's back and told him it was alright and Sirius cried harder.

"We need to bring her to the school," Arabella said suddenly and everyone turned to look at her.

"She's right," James said and everybody in turn looked at him. He had been silent since Sirius had told him what happened. Sirius nodded and bent down to scoop Mimi up and he walked bold faced to the castle with the forlorn group trailing behind.

----

"Professor Dumbledore we want to know who did it!" Sirius raged in Dumbledore's office an hour later. As soon as they returned to the school they raced to Dumbledore's office but now, Sirius was loosing his temper fast. He still had the (right) suspicion it was Snape but he wanted Dumbledore to confirm it.

"Mr. Black, I have the feeling you already found the answer," Dumbledore said his eyes drawn downward.

"Bloody fucking right I do! But I want you to tell me! I want you to admit that a student in you mother fucking school killed her, I want you to admit it," Sirius yelled and Remus placed a hand on his friends shoulder to back him down.

"Mr. Black, I want to punish the perpetrator for this horrible horrible act just as much as you do, but I cannot condemn the innocent," Dumbledore said softly.

"The innocent! Mimi was innocent and look what happened to her," Sirius threw up his hands his anger practically drowning him.

"I have to go," Sirius said suddenly and fled Dumbledore's office. He ran down the corridors and to the passage that lead to the Shrieking Shack. He slid down into the one building he had denied Mimi access. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't take Dumbledore's replies or Remus's warnings or James's silence or Peter's shock or the girls sobbing. He couldn't take it!

"Dammit!" He yelled and threw a chair across the room, feeling crude satisfaction as it splintered against the wall. He picked up another chair and whipped it across the room taking pleasure in the satisfaction again. He threw and kicked and destroyed things until finally his anger disappeared, and all there was left was raw sadness.

"Meems," he whispered softly as he collapsed down on the floor his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I am sorry I wasn't there! I could've saved you! I'm sorry for everything," he said shaking his head and pounding the floor.

"I wasn't there for you… I promised I'd always be there for you and I wasn't. I wasn't there for you!" He shouted up to the rafters.

"But we'll be here for you now, Sirius," a voice spoke from behind him and he shifted to see the shadowy figures of Remus, James, and Peter. They walked over and plopped down next to him.

"If I had only walked out there," Sirius whispered to his friends but James shook his head.

"If only I hadn't planned that stupid dinner… if only I'd sent Lily to the bathroom with her," he said but Remus shook his head.

"She called all our names if only I had actually used my werewolf hearing," he told them but Peter shook his head.

"If only I told you guys I had heard something too," he said and they all shook their heads.

"We were supposed to protect her," Sirius whispered again, "and we failed." Everyone sat silent for a moment absorbing this in.

"I loved her," Sirius spoke again and this time everyone nodded. Yet deep down they knew it was different, deep down they knew that in time they would be able to mend their broken hearts, but Sirius, Sirius's heart would never be the same.

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay don't worry its not over yet their will be a some what happy ending!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

Epilogue

Time passed away from Mimi's death and slowly the group of broken friends began to mend. It took Lily ages to get over the fact that Mimi died on her birthday, and she never wanted a birthday surprise again. Sarah and Arabella blamed themselves for not getting up to go to the bathroom with her. James had the hardest time realizing that this could have happened even if he didn't plan the dinner, Remus still wished he had payed attention to all the extra sounds he heard, and Peter beat himself up over the fact the he told Sirius he heard nothing. The whole group had a hard time accepting the fact that Mimi's death was fate, but eventually they did. Eventually, everyone but Sirius did. Sirius never got over the fact that he wasn't there for Mimi.

----

6th year had come and gone and soon the slow healing group boarded the Hogwarts Express for the last time. Sirius paused as he stepped on the train, remembering Mimi had been right there beside him that day last year, but soon the Marauders were right there beside him, helping him make the extra step. They all imagined Mimi's disgusted look when James announced he'd gotten Head Boy, her tongue-sticking-out and her Boo's! They all imagined her happy smiles as Lily and James canoodled down to the Prefect's carriage with Remus trailing behind. They could picture her hearty and high pitched laugh as they played pranks on some third years. They could practically hear her teeth-clacking as the excitement of the train ride died down and all there was left was boredom. And when Peter suggested a game they all pictured Mimi cry out, "How about I Spy?" And they pictured her happiness as they all began playing it.

"Welcome and welcome back to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore announced on their first night back. "I am sure you are all looking forward to the very exciting meal… and very excited year planned, but before we stride headlong into that I would like to take a moment to remember. To remember a girl who would probably be rolling her eyes right now at this food hold-up, but still a girl who cared and loved and laughed, a girl who brightened the world even when it seemed to just be getting darker. I would like you all to remember Miranda McMahon!" The Great Hall broke out in applause (with the exception of the Slytherin table) and Sirius wolf-whistled, James hollered, Remus raised his hands in the air, and Peter clapped his hands raw. It was the happiest start to the saddest school year.

----

Remus and Sarah eventually broke it off, Remus never did tell her he was a werewolf and he began to get to afraid for her. He had already failed to protect one girl in his life he couldn't bear to do it to another. Lily and James kept going strong (as we all know), but Sirius went back to his old serial dating ways. He never found a girl to love again, maybe it was because he knew what he was missing or maybe it was because he didn't want to find a girl to love. However, his best friends love brought him the closest to happiness he would ever be.

"I would just like to say a few words about are dear Lily and Prongs Potter," Sirius said aloud on Lily and James wedding day.

"We all thought this day would never come, no offense Prongs, but alas here it is! It was probably thanks to my quick-thinking and charm that these two happy newlyweds came to be… or it was thanks to the most beautiful, kind, and caring girl this world has ever seen: Mimi McMahon. Meems used to yell and scream at Lily for rejecting Prongs and then she'd turn around and let loose on James for being such an ass around Lily, but eventually she brought them to their senses. So, I'd like to dedicate this toast to Meems, and I want you to know that I better be your baby's godfather," Sirius rose his glass high and everyone chorused out: "To Mimi!"

Sirius looked around the room and smiled at all the merry guests and his best friends in the world. He had realized that as the reality of Mimi grew farther apart and her memory grew stronger, he had realized how much she meant to the world. She had died young but her love and her memory lived on. He remember what Mimi's mother had told Mimi when she left to fight Voldemort: _Be happy, my child, love Sirius, love your friends, love life. Do not dwell on the past and look towards the future. And remember Miranda, you will always be in my heart. _

Sirius knew that Mimi would want him to be happy, to love life, and more importantly to look towards the future. As he stood next to his best friends in the world he decided he would be happy, he would love life and his friends, but when he looked towards the future he would get back the side that had taken so much from Mimi, he would avenge her or die trying.

----

Lily and James did fulfill Sirius's wish to be their baby's godfather so when Harry James Potter was born they immediately called upon him to do so, but they left the role of godmother vacant. It was to be filled by the memories of Mimi. But, by giving Sirius the role of godfather Lily and James did a lot more for their friend, they gave him somebody to love again, to be responsible for again. And this time he would not fail. He dedicated his first task as godfather to teach Harry how to play I Spy.

**A/N: Hey guys! It was really sad for me to end this story, but i wrote this epilogue for a wrap up. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW! Please its the last time ill ask on this story!!**


End file.
